SNK High
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Welcome to the lives of high schoolers of SNK High, have fun. (Rated M For Fricking Fracking) *This is retarded ; brace yourselves*
1. (Insert shitty First Chapter name here)

(High School AU where these fuckers are now students at ROSE HIGH. I'm going to actually do this in writing-mode but this is just some dumb shit cause I was bored and I didn't want to do my homework)

Jean sit in clas n get text from marco

MARCO: i realy want ur bals in my mouth rite now . so bored

Jean giggle then teachr Petra cal on he

"Jean, CAN YOU ANSWER T HIS QUESTION"

Jena get nvercus

"no mam" petra sigh n call on mikasa who is actually GOOD AT SCHOOL AND PAYS ATTENTION LIKE A GOOD FUCKING STUDENTS

Reinr lok arund rom and see bertholdt acros at front of row

Reinr think abut bertholdt peanie-beanie

He lok down n se he hav bonar

Levi call on him "reiner give us ur presnetautatutution"

Reinr get nervus, he has a bomb ass presnetaiasiaiutuation but he culdnt sey it cuz he have bonar

"can I pl0x do it tamorow?" he ask

"no" levi sey

Reinr stand and he big peanie beanie is ootu whil he teach clas abut the evolution of farrets

"and they big ya no" he add pointin to picture of farret

"that's not the only thing that's big" betholdt say

Class gasp n lok at him

Reinr is blushu blushi like a motherfucker

Bertholdt wink at him

Reinr sey nothing n continu

Bertholdt had plans for late rtonight, and it wasn't just watching Glee

Eren open loker

Levi walk to him

"hav u got hte assignment I gav u yesterdye caus u wer sick n al" levi ask

Eren nod and hand pepr

Eren gasp

Wrong paper

The paper in levi hand was all the cute little things ern likd abut levi

Levi read and eren hid behind lockr

"wow" levi sey finishing pepr

"follow me" levi sey

Erne clos lockr and follow him to EMPTY CLASSROOM (;) WINK WINK HINT HINT IF THAT'S NOT BIVOUS ENOUGH FOR YOU YOU NEED TO GET YOUR PRIOTIRES STRAIGHTENED OUT)

Reinr se bertholdt outsid when scol ovr

Bertholdt sey hey when he see him run to him

"u-uh hi ther…can I ask u sumthgn?" reiner ask

"sure" the sweaty guy seid

"y u sey thet in clas"

"caus it true" den bertholdt grab reiner crotch den reiner got bonar

Rener gasp

„not here" berthodlt nod and they walkt o bertholdt hous which is so close tot he school cuz bertholdt is a fucking nerd but he is also cute af

Armin stutr

"a-a-a-anie I hav cursh on u"

"too bad" anie sey

"te fuk anie y nut wer a decent ship"

"whevert no im to busy not carin n beign quiet"

Armin grunt "fine den ho be like thet ur guna regret not getin dis dik"

Anie punch armin n armin cry n run awey

Jean n marco sit by lake ner school

Both have blushies

"its realy pretty" marco sey

"ye" jean agre

"but u know whats even prettier" marco sey jean go hardcore blushy

"wut"

"u" marco wink n they make out

"wow ur a gud ksir" jean sey

" Same " marco sey. they hold hands home n jean giv marco gooby kiss n thinks botu him all night

*AT LEVI HOUSE (btw eren and levi didnt frick frack*

"wat if he dunt like me.." tears swel in he eye "no i wont cry over this brat. he dunt even get god gred"

reinr fall aslep at berthold huse as they snuggled naked after reiner was top this time cause bertholdt said he had a big dick and he wanted it in him and he got what he wanted so they just fell asleep after hardcore fucking and bertholdts asshole hurts and reiners dick is fucking throbbing and damn son they tired af

*NEXT DAY*

jean n marco mak out by lockr

armin walk by "r u gey"

"boviously" they sey n continu

ymir n christa hold hands down halway like the lovely lesbian couple they r

"i luv u" christa say "ill see u next period"

ymir sey bye and is like damn so grateful her gf is so little and cute and ymir is fucking distugsting ass tom boy but she loves her like damn how cute too bad she aint got a dick

armin lok at jean in bathrom *marco aint der*

"jean"

"wat"

"pls be gey with me"

"k"

they make out n marco find dem

"JEAN HOW COULD U! WE WERE CANON!" maroc cry n run awey

"damit his pussy game too strong i cant let him go" jean run aftr

armi nguitly n anie watch from ceilin

mikasa walks in

"this is boy bathrom" armin sey

mikasa gives him middle finger and pulls out a pinyata "i donut care"

marco cry by lak "i cunt beliv he do dis"

jean slowly and quietly crawl behind "im sorry"

"SORRY ISNT GUNA FIX IT"

jean cry "I CANT LOSE YOU . NOT LIKE THIS" they both marco n make up and make out n make love RIGHT ON THE GRASS SPOT LIKE DAMN SON WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO

"i ned to c u atr clas" levi sey to ern

"it is aftr clas tho" eren sey

"k den stay"

"k"

levi begin unzipin eren pant

"te fuk u doin" erne sey

"shh my babycake fine-ass sugarplum popya juice chcoclate-shake kill-hte-titann boyfriend"

eren got blushu blushi n watch as levi began to suck the thing

he moan "OH DEAR JESUS CHRIST FORGIVE ME OF MY SINS BUT THIS IS TOO PELASUREFUL JESUS FUCKING CHRIST"

levi lok up "shut te fuk up ern"

"k"

they frick frack and they both reliz they in lov n now they obyfriends BUT JUST LIKE IN PRETTY LITTLE FUCKING STUPID LIARS ITS A TEACHER/STUDENT AFFAIR AND SURPINGSLY BOTH OF THEM KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT BUT ITS SO OBVIOUS THAT NO ONE EVEN GIVES A FUCK AND LETS THEM BE CAUSE IN THIS UNIVERSE THEYRE FUCKING NICE HUMANS WHO ARENT NOISY FUCKING BRATS

"armin" anie sey

armin turn "wat"

"lets go out fer piza"

"k"

conie n sasha pley vidoe games

"sahsa"

"wat"

"i liek u"

"i liek u to mr potato"

connie go :/

sahsa lok at him "waht"

"U guna suck dis dik er nut"

"u gotta be romaytic first"  
"by that u mean?"

"i mean u gotta take me on a nice date to olive garden and buy me as much bread as i want"

"fucking christ sasha is thta what i gotta do"

sahs nod

connie pul out walet n find 2 tirluion dolar n a card das says: _Thank Freckled Jesus -Maroc _

to posisbly be continued


	2. i dotn know what im doing

The day was a warm day, a day that was destined to be filled with smiles, laughter, and happiness.

U kno excpt fur mikasa. She was fukin fumin aftuer she ovurherd Ern telin armin about his neW BOYFRIEND LEVI.

~this is the convursutin/ FLESHBAK~

Eren: A-armin, I guta tel u sumtin

Armin: Tf u wan im bout to get som Mutherfukin pizZA with annie

*Mikasa hears the name- Annie- and leans in by the door*

Eren: W-well u se hurr…ME AND LEVI R GOIN OUT NOW *blushy scholgurl*

Armin: eren…..das fukin grat so proud of u my homi k wel I hop u 2 ar happy tugehtur k by

Eren: *smiling lik idiut nd raly heppy*

*Mikasa covur hur motuh and gesps befur walkin awey*

~BACK TO PRESUNT (speakin of present I mean lik whos excitd fur chriSTMAS WOA)~

Mikasa walked in on eren who was playin on his phon jus doodle-diddlin-thingies. "eren we ned to talk lik – she lok at clok – nao". At first eren hesitutd but mikasa drag him by his shrit to the livin rum. "tf miksusuu ?" "ern, wel, how do I put this…Y U DATIN LEVI". Erne gasp at the suden reuctun. "cus..i LOV HIAM" mikasa fel ters swelin up in hur eys "oh ern..whER DID I GO RON WIT CHU". Eren is all mad and shit and pushes mikasa off him and leaves the house and get in car and drivs off to get a fukin slushi caus heY, WHY THE FUK NOT.

~Jean and Marco be chillin' and Big Berty's house with the other couple~

"do u guys wan som lik, idk tea or soemthin" bertult askd. "ye K" jean nd marco seyd. Bertult nod at dem and go to kitcun. Jen turn to marco, "ya kno, i lov ur cute ass (NOT ACTUALLY SPEAKING MARCO'S MARVELOUS BIG BUTT BUT LIKE, HE IS SAYING MARCO IS FUCKING ADORABLE) 'nd all but i feel like our sex is getin borin," marco almust cred caus he though jean was about to brek up wit him then he got ida. "jean com nao" marco seyd and got up and yankd jeans hand to the car and jeans like 'wutuvur kk ?' and they drov bak to Marcos plac

Bertult coms bak to the rom and he sees they fuckin left and he sets tea on tebble, "thes booty ass mothrfukurs" he seyd. Reinur com up behin him and cudled him from behin, "is okey my sugarcak – we can drink thers too dw Idk whatvur u wan tu do baby cake I lov u su much jesus bertult am I not obvius enuff Im rely hrony jus pls". bertult giguld 'nd carried reinur back to bed AND PUT THAT BITCH BACK TO SLEEP CAUSE BERTULT REALLY WANTED TO WATCH GLEE AND REINER WAS FUCKING INTERRUPTING HIM FROM HIS SHOW AND WELL – LETS JUST SAY BERTULT WASN'T FUCKING HAVING IT.

~pizza shop~

Anie lok up from hurr phon, "oh ur hurr finely"

"ye sury eren was jus telin me he's gey"

Anie pausd nd loked up at him, "who tf doesn't kno that"

"I kno ryt" armin agred and they got a pizza and went bak to anie's apartment.

Anie turned on tv and they chilled and ate pizza, talkin bout adoptin puppies and shit caus anie secretly fukin adores puppies and idk

~is nit tiem / at conies hus~

Sasha nokin on te fukin door lik its hurr hous – lik, shes been ther times befur but whatever she's fukin nokin loud as shit and the neighbors are jus like "shUT THE FUK UP PLS" and sasha lik "no".

Conie in he rom tryin out otufits caus acshuly he kinda wana be given atentun other then the fukin bread he'll be givin sasha and shit. He adjustd his shrit and he looks at mirror AND WOA WHERE THE FUCK DID SASHA COEM FROM SHES JUST STANDING BEHIND HIM CASULY.

"jfc sahsa r u srs wtf howd u get in hurr"

"telepurtin u dum fuk"

"shut te fuk up sesha cmon lesgo feed yo fat ass breads at olivv gurden"

Conie driv sasha to oliv garden and they only order bread caus its bomb as shit son like damn why isn't it illegal for being the bomb I really miss oliv garden bread I haven't been ther in lik yers

"mm delicus bred" sasha sey, eatin like, her 588nd bread.

"uh, ma'am 'nd sir" *workur ask*

"wut u wan elegant gui" sasha ask

"u eatin too much of our bred we gon hav to kik u out"

"r u srs rit nao but wer fukin payin u" conie agrud, and the man said that it was hella-money and conie jus handed him hella-money and the man gasp and is lik "k whatever eat ur fukin bred idc wow I can finaly start my new lif as a milunair, wait no, betur yet, a hella-air. Yeeee"

Sasha and conie jus sittin ther like, 'tf dat guy got problems or som shit"

~DROPPIN OF SASHA AT HUR HUSE~

"wow sasha how many fukin bred u ate ?"

"lik, 7, meyb 8 ?"

"sasha r u fukin srs"

"wut"

"k whutevur by"

"conie weit" conie turn bak and shrug like 'tf u gota say nao?'

"I raly had fun," she kis his cheK AND CONIE BLUSHIN LIK A MOTHERFUCKUR AND HE JUS STANDS THERE IN AWE AND SHIT AND EVEN WHEN SASHA GOES INSIDE HER HOUSE HE'S JUST FUCKING STANDING THERE LIKE DAMN SON GET IN THE FUCKING CAR IT'S THE END OF FALL YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOUR GONNA CATCH A FUCKING COLD YOU STUPID FUCK YOU DON'T EVEN GROW HAIR ANYWAY PLSU YOU AITN GOT FUR SO JUST FUCKIN GET IN THE C- he drov hom and slep thinkin bout sasha and bred.

Jean is jus sittin on the couch in te livin rom watchin Disney caus ther isn't anything good on. "wow this Disney movie is fukin terrible, MARCO LOOK AT THIS BULLSHIT". Aftur marco didn't reply jean got a litl worried and walkd to their rom. And hoYL MOTHUR OF JESUS MARCO-YOU-KINKY-FUCK GOT A ROPE AND WELL, KINKY SHIT ON AND YANKS JEANS AND TIES HIS ASS DOWN WHILE BEIN GENTLE AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING SMUT RIT NAO SO UR SHIT OUT OF LUCK JUST IMAGIN IT BETTUR IN YER HEAD BUT ANywy.

"OH GOD MARCO"

"…no jean…"

"wut marco ?"

"sey freckld jesus pls it suits betur"

Jean givs him the 'r u fkn srs' fac then turns back arund AND MARCO IS JUS DOIN HIS JOB AS TOP AND JEAN IS JUST LIKE "ouh hoyl mother of FRECKLED JESUS" and marco is satifisd as fuk

and wel they cudled to slep aftur they finished frick frakin and wel slept but jean was lik, 'wel furget wut i seid i fukin lov this frekld fuk hoYL MUTHUR OF JESUS MY ASS HURTS' and marco cudl him and wow so cute fluf shit cudle wow

K das all for nao. Sorry for wel, everytin


	3. jus a clas aditun nuthhin' specul

annie tapped her pen on her desk waiting for the ink to explode out but it didn't

'fucking Christ just explode already' she thought. But it didn't. damn. She was in shock and awe. What a resilent pen

She looked up and saw reiner wearing a Christmas hat she pulled it off

"what the fuck annie" he complaind

She stood up, stomping her feet and getting the classes attention "ITS NOT FUCKIGN CHRISTMAS YET FUCKING IDIDOT ITS NOT EVEN DECEMBER ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID" she burned the hat with her anger. The fire came out of her mouth and eren was like "fucking forget titans this bitch is a dragon KILL HTE DRAGON"

Mikasa stood up and stopd eren "eren pls"

Levi tapd his feet n set down his marker for the stupid fucking whiteboard levi's handwriting was bomb as shit but the marker was fucking dry and Armin wanted ot throw it out the window

"annie y u cuss" levi ask

Annie pause n look levi did in eye "its not Christmas faggets"

"dunt sey that" christa sey

"shut up chrissy" annie sey

"DON'T TALK TO MY HONEY BUN CUPCAKE LESBIAN LOVER DINGLE BAT SHINJI-GET-IN-THE-FUCKING-ROBOT NIAGRA FALLS WATER NINJA NIGUM SHOONKUMS LIKE THAT" Ymir yelld

"YOU WANNA GO" annie yel bak

"oh damn" connie sey

"LETS GO"

"CATFIT" jean shoutd smiling n marco smackd him n told him they were gay and jean was like "ohhh right" and they mad out

"GIMMIE A BEAT SWEATY" annie sey to bertholdt

Bertholdt starting beatboxin like a pro

Reiner lookd in awe like damn his boyfriend could beatbox

Annie began freestylin talkin about horses n everyone lookd at jean n jean cry n marco cheer him up n they mak out then everyone lookd back at annie vs ymir and ymir started rapping about hot dicks and stuttered sayng hot dogs but she just added doors to the mix of soup and everyones like damn ymir

Annie didn't accpt her defet and breath fier in ymir face

"ow" she sey, a piece of burnt hair fell

"ARE YOU OKAY MY VANILLA SHAKE GODZILLA LED PEN LESBIAN LOVER SMACKDOWN TOUCHDOWN TURN AROUND CARAMEL DAISY FLOWERS TODDLER DEARLING DARLING SWEETHEART SNOOKUM WHITEBOARD HONEY?" Christa sey holding ymir in her arm

"ye" ymir sey

"KILL HTE DRAGON" eren sey n den mikasa kickd him n he cry and levi shook he head and everyone sat back down and read like shakespehre or something I don't fucking know reading like the evolution of dicks n shit the end


	4. dont fukin lok at me idk what im doin

Eren was jus openin his lockur when he herd mikasa gaspin or some shit (keep in mind his locker is close to the GIRLS bathroom). He walkd near the bathroom, and miaksa sounded lik she was fucking dying or something so he rushed in scremin "MIKASA"

Mikasa and annie were on the floor doing the hoe-down throw-down frick-frack snick-snack and they looked up at eren with a 'r u fkn srs' expresin. Eren stod in shock, _hoyl fk theyre fukin wut do I do nao?!_

"eren pls" mikasa said and eren was gone in the speed of lit. she turned back to annie and annie continued to wel – lesbian sex.

Eren was bein a little shit actin all 'trAMATIZED' even tho he sucks levi's dick like wow eren very subtle of u (idk what word came to mind other than subtle sorry idk ?). in clas armin and jean ntoicd this, jean was just like ? and armin noticd this and he turned around like "yo eren wtf u seem like levi jus brok up with you". Eren turned his hed to him, "oh dear god no and plus no caus me and levi are canon but if one of us fuckin dies I swear to god ill fuc-" "eren jus shut te fuk up nd tel me whut te fuk happened" "I saw mikasa and annie frick frackin" armin gasped nd laughed. "dis is no lauffin situatun armen" "eren pls is tuu funny," bell ring "k wel by" eren trudgd to his last class – LEVI'S CLASS – or English whatever floats ur boat.

Levi noticd erens weird ass expresin and aftur clas he askd "eren wut rong"

"wel uh … I don wana talk abut it…"

"eren grow som fukin bals nd tel me or I wil fukn tel jean how I pound yo as-"

"levi pls is jus mikasa an annie wer frick frakin"

Levi paused and erne looked up at levi, a bit confused why he wasn't speaking. "levi wut ?"

"r u fkn srs eren"

"wut"

"ur makin a big del abut ur sistur and her girlfren"

"k nd?"

"wel is weird how u say ur 'tramatuzd' by the gay even tho u are the gay"

Eren's eyes widened "holy fuckin ravioli ur rit"

"k wel stop bitchin and les go get som fukin dinur im fuckin starving do u know how hard it is too run this booty ass class these fuckin kids think they can do wutrvu-"

"levi pls"

"don 'levi pls' me u brat cmon I wan some mac nd ches nao"

"k rivaille" they walkd out of the school holdin hands – eren blushed as fuck caus wel, he's eren and levi didn't give a fuck but the whoel school didn't either caus everyone fukin knows an they don't even giv a fuck I mean seriously the whol school is gay as fuck I mean there jean and marco makin out and oh wow look reiner and bertholdt are fuckin in the bathroom And wow look the lesbians kissing and being cute together wow so much fucking gay its glorious.

K bye sorry for this.


	5. ereri and som mikannie

It was a suny day, and mikasa and anie wer chillin at the ice cream shop.

"mikasa, im gona make u wear this" anie say, showing her phone to revel a sexy linguAYE outfit.

"anie u srs?" "mhm" mikasa wantd to mak out with anie rit nao – she didn't even giv a fuk and dived in. "oh damn son" anie mumbld. Armin walkd in and saw te 2 kising, "anie tf?". Anie loked up and mikasa tried to hid her fac a bit. "wut u wan armen ?". "anie," armin poutd, "we wer suposd to lik, det". Anie shrugd, "we only went out fur pizza I wasn't gona suk ur dik jfc. Mikasa doesn't he kno wer gurlfrens". "I nevur told hem.." mikasa sed quietly. Armin was lik 'aw fuk this' and jus got 2 big ass cones of ice creamd and fukn left and the 2 gurlfrens continud.

Armin had to go to work anyway so he was just workin. This tall built fine ass man comes in, armin was too devastated to notic him at ferst but den the man got somthins and went up to cashur armen.

"helo I wana buy dis," he sey. "k wel nam?" armin ask, nut lokin up. "Erwin." Den Erwin slip his credit card between those buns (the credit-card-thing fuck I forgot what its called) and pays fur it.

"I kno dis is personal and all, but may I ask y u lok so sed ?" Erwin esk.

"wel, is jus, te person I likd don lik me bak,"

"oh, I se, tenagur stuf- wel, thunks fur te stuf hav a nic dey, also" armin turn to Erwin, "hurr my number if u ned any help thru dis," Erwin hand small pepr wit number and wink. Armin gasps quietly and watchs at te curnur of his eye as Erwin leafs, _what a fine ass man. _

-eren met levi and levi housheld-

Eren walkd in quietle, it was stil morning, but eren couldn't mis the chanc to see his honey-bun sleepin. He slowly walkd in te rom and levi was awak playin on his phon. He stil hadn't noticd eren was watchin in the crack of his bedrom duur.

"stupid fukn bird jus fukn hit the fukn thing I fukn hate this level stupid fukn bird" levi hissd as he playd angry birds. Eren couldn't help but lauff and levi fukn flinchd and loked up at him. "tf ern u spyin on me nao?" eren go blushi blushu –embarasd nd shakd his hed. "cmurr eren, u so cute I swar to gud,". They cudled playin angry birds and fucking raging like hell cause the stupid fucking level is returded.

At nit-time (is saturdey), eren and levi decided tu mak ravoli – erens idea.

"k wel it doesn't sound dat bad" leVI seyd

"wel it idnt" eren added den levi noticd the joke, his name was rivaille and eren Wanted ravioli. 'we so gon frick frack tonit' levi seyd in he hed.

It was lik, 11 pm and both levi and eren wer fukn tired so they both cuddled in levi's bed. Levi was rely countin on havin smexy tim wit eren but he was so fukn tired like damn son who knew ravioli could wear u out that much damn son.

They woke up tugether at lik, 10 am (sundey) and they had really passionate and cute and gentle showr sex and aw so cute. Eren stayd and child with his boyfren (levi) until mikasa texted and called his ass to get the fuck home. He gav him a goodnit kis even tho it was lik 7 pm and levi was like – oh my god eren so cute holy fucking dick shit adorable. And they both thought about each other and wow too cute.

~At the Jeanmarco Residence…~

Jean was in the kitchen on his laptop, playing minecraft or some shit and marco comes up behind him. "Were going camping." Marco says, and jean turns his head like 'woA EXCUSE ME WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN I WAS NOT INFORMED.' "Didn't anyone tell you, all of us, everyone IS GOIN CAMPIN." Jean shrugged and was a bit angry no one fukin told him what the fuck was going on and continued to play while marco was sitting by him running his hands through his (jeans) hair admiring that shit.

"When are we goin tho"

"tomorrow so cmon babe les pack for dat shit" marco seyd and got up to go to room.

Jean sighd and closd his laptop, and damn, he finally fukn unlockd some shit and wantd to pley it but if it was for his boyfren (marco) then he'd do anitin.

_Te snk peeps go campin is nex one obviously k wel sorry again for this_


	6. the group goes camping - part uno (1)

Ymir groaned and sat up, looking over to see her cute ass fucking girlfriend lying next to her. She caressed the blonde's hair, cupping her soft cheeks before pulling her lazy ass out of bed and getting ready. The camping trip was today and ymir's van was the most important thing to bring. At frist ymir didn't fukn wana go campin wit bugs n shit but christa said shed ignur her fur a month and ymir likes fine suagrcake and they fukn paked their shit. By now, it was 6 am and hella peepl wer alredy packd- including jean and marcO, reinur anie and bertul, sasha (whos bag was filled with 95% food), mikusu-eren-nd armEN, but conies lazy ass was just getting up. Erne told levi about the trip (textin) nd levi seid not to die to eren nd eren replid with 'k'.

Ymir puled out her fone and called up the homie g's and told them to fukn be redy.

Time wus 9 am and they wer drivin, most of dem fell asleep- lik conies sleepy ass and jean and maRCO, sasha was eating in the back of the car and anie was chilin near mikasa as they shared earpohnes. Reiner and bertolt sat next to jean and marco as they all were asleep – except bertult, he was just sittin while reinur leand onto him. Eren and armin wer playin on their phons and talkin. Christa turnd up te radio and was jammin' out while ymir was starin bordely at da road with a pocky in her mouth. Ymir leaned back a little and christa took the chance to lean over and play the pocky game with hur and ymir was blushing as christa bit forward and pecked her lightly on the lips. If they hadn't been driving with company, ymir would've pulled the fuck over and make out with her but she couldn't. christa let out a smile and giggle and ymir was still blushin, she smild back and focused her eyes on da rod.

~At the campsite~

Eren puld hesef out da car and lokd arund at da area, "woa is fukn cold." "erEN" miaksa yell, "put on ur jaket nao." Ern nod and zip te jaket arund hiself, stumbling out da car and metin da fresh out of da fukn wuuds. Armin folow behin an pul on erns hand, a litel scurrd.

Aftur setin up tents – thANKS TO BERTULT/REINUR JEAN/MARCO AND YMUR - and dey were chilin in chairs by a fire reinur wus startin. Armin and eren and mikasa walkd in the scnee with wood sticks in der hands, "hurr reunur" they sey and reunur throws that shit to get that fire going damn son. The sun was alrudy goin down.

Is nit-time and dey chillin by fire, marshmelow n shet, anie was cold as shit and was clingen onto mikasa – getting a low growl from armen. Jean layd back, wit a beer in his hend, and maroc came over and sat on his lap – giving jeen a bonur. Jena was blushin, tryin to hide his heatd face, marco pinched his cheeks and winked at him – making jean even more flustered. Ymir held her arm aroun christa as they shovd mashmelows in the fire like A SACRFICE. Bertholdt and reinur weren't all over each other but sittin in different chairs next to eachother, secretly holdin hands. eren was laid back, thinkin about the fantastic shower sex he had wit levi. They had been dating for hella weeks now and eren still blushd like a fukn scholgur everytim. Mikasa stil wasn't over how eren was datin dat gui, but usualy shrugd it of cus she didn't rlly giv much of a fuk considerin she's frick-frackd wit annie befur.

Marco snuggled into jean as he ate his marshmelow, so cute 3

It was nit, fire was put out, and people wer in der tents.

Tents:

Armin/eren/mikasa (anie ended up snuggling by mikasa at 2 am when she couldn't sleep cause reiners booty ass snoring)

Jean/Marco (obvious fucking reasons)

BErtolt/Reiner

Ymir/Christa

Sasha/Connie

*jeanmarco tent:*

Jean snuggled further into marcos chest, he was fukin freezing and marco was some sort of human heater. "jean whut r u doin sily" marco whispered, lifting jeans face up to look at him. "im fukin cold" "den cmur" marco pulled jean in hella and jean fell asleep in 5 minutes cause it was comfortabl af.

Berthodlt reiner tent:

Loud ass fucking booty ass snoring from reiner. Bertholdt sleepin like a motherfuckur in all sors of directins

Ymir christa tent:

Peacfuly asleep

Sasha/conie tent:

Heavy ass sleeprs

Armin/eren/mikasa-anie tent:

All asleep fukurs

The morning came with some cold ass fucking weather. Anie was first to wak up, getin out of te tent to get a water from the table ovur by the fire thingy. Marco was wid awak too, put he was trapd undr jeans grip. He shok jean, mumbling to wake te fuk up befur he penetrats him wit his dik. "marco shut te fuk up nd let me slep" "nu jean get te fuk up now or no dick for a month" jean sprung up and rubd his eyes. "mm- fuk u marco" "lov u too bab"

The day was spent talking, den it was nit-time arund da fir. Conie sugestd scury storis and everyone agred- everyone except Jean's scared ass. He sat behind marco as sasha told a story about wolfs n shit, scurd af as he loked arund. Marco held jean and everyone didn't veen giv a fuk anyway caus they al knew jean ws a scard fegget.

In jeanamrco tent jean rubbd his legs all along marcos dick to tease him cause marco laughd at jean all thourghout the fukn story teling. "j-jean s-top" marco whimpurd but jean was like nop fk that and even loosened marcos pants and teasd at da friction. They ended up frick frackin, and wakin up some people but they didn't even giv a fuk- some couple was bound to fk. Eren was fukin tired and got his ass up and yankd down the zipper of jeanmarco tent and reveld jean ridin marco and eren was standin ther like ' :l … "shut te fuk up" den he went back to slep.

_*tu be continud*_


	7. camp trup 2 - litl plot but whutevur

Levi walkd out of te elevutur nd stod by te big dur. He nockd loud and ted or opend TO REVEL ERWIN.

"hrey" Erwin seyd and let him in. "Erwin giv me te pepur so I can go nao" "levi but weit," "e-erwin .. no" levi gaspd as Erwin touchd his dingle-deck. Levi den pushd him aoff, "NU. I LOV ANOTHUR." Levi stompd out and Erwin didn't kno wtf to think.

"finaly som fone service," eren sey, and tex levi see he got mesge.

Levi: when u comin bak

Eren: I think tumurw wai – leme ask ymur

Levi: wel fegget

Eren: yea il be hom in 2 deys

Levi: dat fukn suks

Eren: y

Levi: cus I fukn mis u

Eren gaspsd at the text, not once did levi ever shwo he was a affectionat man with his imitating-expresin. Eren typd ' I mis u to' befur te pfone service wus los nd he went back to hjoin te othurs.

"wer goin hikin" bertult informd te pepl.

Dey went hikin

Aftur anuthur relaxin dey at camp

Ymir told everyone to pak their shit the morning after the hiking trip, but another after – you get me ? the next NEXT DAY. Dey pakd up in morning nd went hom. Dey al had a blas.

Eren stil ponderd why levi wantd him su much. So he txtd him agin,

Eren: shuld I com ovur tumuruw

Levi: yeS

Eren: k

Tomorrow:

Eren got up brit nd earli nd headed ovur to levis hus. Little did ern kno but levi got of to thinkin of ern last nit.

"hrey" eren sey and elvi hugd him, rmemburin his smel. "ya no I was only gone for a few days, u don't gota get so wori-" levi shut him the fuk up wit a kiss and pulld him insid te warm hous. When dey sat on da couch, it was a bit awkward, den levi laid bck and cuddled eren in his arms.

"so how was it," levi askd

"pretty gud…uh, levi"

"wut erEN"

"u seem a bit…weird letly"

"im surry eren if I do, is jus I misd u a lut". When eren was gone levi had nitmars abut eren dyin and Erwin dating him and shit idk ? levi didn't feel Erwin – except once, yeah, he felt those man titties before. Eren stayed quiet and jus rest his chest on levi-chust. Dey napped fur like, 2 hurs den erens lik "yo I gtg cus I got school tomorrow lol but il definutly suk ur dik later bye hon" "k by"

_k wel go on now dis chaptur is finishud_


	8. jean is min -marco

~School the nex dey~

Jean gaspd and stard down at his fukn stupid notebook wit drawings of mostly dicks. "I cant beliv im failin Mrs. Petras clas. Plus when tf did her and auroruoruouroruoruo get merid anyway." Armin came behind him, "jean," "wut" "mikasa is tutorin dis clas, u shuld go ask her to tutor u if u ned halp." Jean noded and went ot ask mikasa.

Mikasa was getting shit out of her lockur when jean cam up besid her.

"jean tf u wan" mikasa askd.

"i ned halp, lik ur a tutur fur Mrs. Petra's class so lik, halp me."

Mikasa gav him a scowl, her plans of dressing up in a maid outfit for annie were now ruined cause hroseface was being a fukn idiot, "k." jean gav her a smil an a bit of a blush spred acros his cheks. She fukn lef not even 2 secunds aftur, alredy in her next clas like damn mikasa u teleport. Marco was watchin curiously from his lockr (he out of jeans sight) and felt anger stir insid him.

~Library aftur schol~

Mikasa plopd down next to horsfac and opend her bok up.

"k wel r u guna tech me stuf"

"wel what tf u need help on jfc u cant jus leve ma hanging fegget"

Jean snickerd and showd her and the did the tutorin thingy whatever.

Marco was behin a bookshelf and was watchin. Throught he tutor session they (mikasa and jean) conversated and shit and laughd. They did this for the rest of the fukn week and marco was fukn fuming and pisd cus he felt like he was loosin his man.

Marco sat in his room, scriblin shit in his notebook and jean walkd in (jean has key to marco house).

"hey," jean say, marco didn't evn lok up at him but waved and mumbld 'hi'.

"babe, wut wrong"

"don cal me babe …" now jean was lik 'o shet' and was tryin to figure out was rong.

"M-m-" jean began to say MARCO but marco fucking broke the led on his pencil and his face was freckled demon and jean got a bit nervous and scared.

"MIKASA THIS MIKASA THAT. WOW JUST MARRY HER ALREADY." Marco shoutd and stard back down at his papur. Jean was takn bak, sure mikasa was his first crush and shit but she didn't even compur to marco. Jean hugd marco and marco kinda cried like a little bitch but wahetevr.

That nite jean and marco had passionate ass sex. The end.

Sorry .. again


	9. a chrustmus holidey woo

_i fukn updat dis every dey at lik 3 am i swear to god i ned som fkn slep_

~On a cold Monday morning, where not a sound was heard – ya kno, excep fur reiners booty-ass snorin~

*at da jeanmarco resident*

Marco wak up frist nd mak som brekfust. "jin-jin com get eg". Jean groan nd walk down halwey "wut if I don wan eg". "then I won giv u deez lumps anymoar". "marco shut te fuk up". Marco pout nd smak jean playfuly whil turnin on da radio to chrismus musec.

"marco wut te fuk r u listenen tu?" jean ask

"is christmus sungs u unculturned swine" marco seid and dancd arund da kitchun lik a fuck-tard.

"marco srsly pls" jean grund, and ate te res of his eg.

"cmon jean, get in te holiday spirit." Marco cherd, pullin jean into his arms and dancing wit him.

"wut fukn holiday spirit ?"

"its fukn christmus tim jean"

"when tf was it that, yesterday was lik – …

"…"

"eastur," jean finishd.

"wel is chirstmus nao. And by te wuy ymir be holdin' a christmus perty so we gon go idgaf wut u say" marco sey and get in te showur.

"o fuk" jean murmurd, checkin out dat ass in the crack of the bathroom door before marco shut it.

~at da cafe; jean pikin up some cofe fur his bun-bun and heself when he see ymur~

"ymur, I ned to talk tu u .. like ..." jean lok at clok, "now." ymir folow him to table nearbye.

"tf u wan kirschestesctin ?"

"why tf u throwin a chrustmus perty ?"

"it was christa's idea," ymir tok a sip of her cofe, "nd I ain gon let my sugarcake down."

"wow u guys are relly lesbian jfc," jean whispurd but ymir heard dat shit

"wow ur rely gey wit marco u fegget try me bitch" den ymir walk out.

~at annies apartment; mikasu vistin'~

"babe open dis fukn dor rit nao befur I kik it down misef" mikasa nock loud as shit on te door den annie open it.

"omfg mikasa stfu and get the fuk in alredy." Annie spat bak, openin da dor.

Mikasa shovd a santa-hat on annie's head.

"uh ? tf ?"

"get in ta holidey spirit befur I mak u" mikasa had an evil grin on her fac and annie sighd and adjsutd the hat.

~at da christmus party~

Fukn ymir decid to put mistletoe everywhere and Reinur and Bertolt were takin' advantage of that like hella. Jean walkd next to eren and der was mistletoe above dem, they cringd at each other and jean yankd marco and made out with him in front of eren and eren just made out with armin. O fk ya.

The christmus party was joly das it.

~bak at jeanmarco residun lik, 3 hours; end of purty~

"jean, befur u fal asleep I hav somthin to giv u 3" marco say and hand jean gift.

'o fk I ned to get him a gift too wow im a teribl persun' jean think a nd open present.

O fk it wus a ipod and jean was lik " o shit marco how u pay fur dis ?"

"wit my lov" marco sey nd peck jean on chek.

"wow dat was sappy as fuk but idgaf" and jean kisd him and dey cudld to slep.

~levi x eren residunt~

"heichou"

„wut u wan"

„open dis presunt i got chu"

"k" levi open present and its uh *insert good present here* and levi is lik inside 'omfg dis brat im gonna fuk him so hard – wait no, lets be cute anf fufuflyfulfy'

Levi hug eren and eren is jus like 'o fuk he showin afectin im gon tak as much as I can get' and the hug and kis by da fireplace and cudled and made pasionit lov by fireplace

~armin went to erwins hous lat at nit~

"hrey" Erwin let him in nd wel dey had a great time and they ended up kissing *LIKE, A CUTE FIRST KISS OR SOEMTHING NOT A FULL-ON MAKE OUT OR SOME SHIT* and armin was blushin real cute and Erwin was lik 'o fuk he so cute' and armin went home and they both fell asleep thinkin bout eachutuhur

~ymir nd Christa residunts~

Ymir nd christa exchang cute gifts nd wel, dey got rely pasionut and ymir was jus lik 'damn gurl im gona eat u out so fkn guud u gona be shakin' and dey fukd rely pasinutly anD WOW LOTS OF LOVE TONIT

~anie nd mikasa plac; actuly jus anie's apartment but whutuevur~

Mikasa was usprisd when anie gav her a present

"dis is beutfiul" mikasa say and puit on neckalac, dey kisd and cudled on couch watchin some shit like Supernatural (there favorit series tugethur)

~reinur nd bertolt plac~

"r-renur.."

„wut is et bertult ?"

„i gotchu somtin"

"wut es i-" REINUR WAS ETERNALY SCREMIN WHEN HE WALKD IN DA ROOM CAUS BERTOLT WAS LAYIN DURR WIT LINGURE SHIT ON AND HE WAS LIK 'O FK SO CUTE ND HOT WOA'

They frik frakd da end

**_Mery christmus/eve 3_**


	10. vacutin (part 1) - datin'

_**the kids are on vacation and diddly-doodle would u lok at that they datin' and**_ shit

**_*armin asks Erwin to meet him at cofe_**** shop***

Erwin walk in an gret armin, "hey armin."

"hrey um, Erwin I has to ask u sumthin like," armin lok at clok, "rit nao."

"k wel go ahead den" Erwin sey and sip on his fkn hot ass coffee like damn son give me a fukn warning befo you give me dis fkn hot shit.

"Erwin … r-r… are we detin ?"

"wel if u wana armen," Erwin left da desciun up tu da litel boy.

"o fk wel I think ur hot nd shit plus ur cool af so ya u my bf nao ?"

"kk wel I has work to do but ill text u latur sugarplum 3" arin blushd as Erwin walkd awey

~armin hangin out at erens plac~

"omfg eren gues wut"

"wut"

„im datin erwin"

"omfg armin r u srs he has da best eyebrows evur so jelus" den levi pops out from behin him from da kitchen and smacks eren den walks awey – obviously jelus.

"o fk I gota tak cur of dis, levi bby pls wait," armin gigld nd got a txt frum he buyfrn

**_Comundhur hundsum:_**

**_Omfg bab im gona fuk u so hard_**

**_From: arMIN_**

**_Is a litel early fo dat dontcha think ?_**

**_Comundhur hundsum:_**

**_Sory rong person_**

Armin gaspd. He was chetin – nd they jus startd datin. He fukn felt teurs fal down his cheks befur he textd da nxt tex

**_From: armen_**

**_U fegget how culd u_**

**_Commundhur hundsum: _**

**_Lol jk jus wantd to se ur rectum lov u bab be ther a a_**_ sec_

_And out of no wh_ere Erwin popped tf out of no where and was lik 'oh hey' and explnd to armin how his frend Hanji put autocorrect from 'hi' to 'omfg bab im gona fuk u so hard' and dey kisd and Erwin wen hom and seid he'd tak armin on dat.

~nex saturdey~

**_From: comundur hundsun_**

**_U redy fur dat ?_**

**_From: arMIN _**

**_Hecky yea_**

**_From: comundur hundsun_**

**_Kk im outsid ur hus_**

Armin walkd out into da car and erwiin gretd him wit kis nd dey went on dat to oliv gurdun

"k wel u owe hela money for eatin' all dat expseinsivi fuud," waitur sey.

"k hurr" Erwin payd hella and armin was jus lik "oh im so sorry I wastd that much" and Erwin was lik "don't sweat it im lik – kinda rich ?" stil armin felt bad

When he dropd him of he gav armin kis and the kis turnd into makeout and hanji was just behind a bush like 'ehehhhehuhuhuhuabhahahheuhuhuauahuu'

`Armin talkin to eren`

"omfg eren he tok me out on dat im fukn In lov srs rit nao. Wait whers mikasa?" armin seyd

"she and annie are probably fukin', mikasa seemed super horny today."

"oh..cool. wel eren did u fix up dat problem wit levi"

"yea nd gues wut"

"wut"

"i was fukn limping"

"lol k eren ur such a fegget"

"so r u tho"

"ya but ur bigur fegget u've taken it up the ass plently of times. Hav u even been top befur ?"

Eren gaspd … he had nevur ben top b4 and it jus cam to his mind "armin I hav somewhur to b bye"

"k bye"

_**~levi apurtment~**_

Eren slowly walkd in and see levi watchin tlevusun

"omfg is that Ali ? omfg it betur be how te fuk r there 4 seasuns and im only on 1 wow spencer ur such a fukn nerd-" erens footstpes creakd and levi turnd back.

"o hai .." eren sey.

"omfg rally eren ? im watchin tv u fkn scurd me why tf u here anyway I thot u knew I was watchin my show,"

"levi ur such a fukn fegget, pretty little liars aint even goo-" levi smakd eren on te chek, "u don even fukn watch dis show so shut te fuk up."

"levi .. c- can .. leVI I WAN BE TOP –"

Levi was silent fur a moment.

"So….you wana be on top?" levi sey than the america's next top model music starts playin and shit and levi walks down a catwalk. 'omfg heichou' eren think, nosebleddin' from thE FIERCE ASS MOVES LEVI IS WORKIN'.

"k wel idk." Levi sey. Eren blush furiously nd pushd levi and fukn dominatd te shit out of him nd shit and omfg the next day Levi was fuking limping so hard he had to call off work.

"I swear to god eren, im gonna make u fukin limp like this. U just watc-" eren shut levi the fuck up with a cute little kiss and made breakfast and shit.

_**~annie's apartment~**_

"omfg mikasa are you ever satfisfied?" annie complaind, pushing off mikasa who was touching annie seducucucucuucdtuly all ova.

"omfg annie pls"

"calm ur fukn hormons btich" anie sey and watch another episode of supernatural

Mikasa fukn ignord te show and half-way through startd fukn doing the frick-frack-snick-snack and makin anie moan and shit and they fukd hardcore as shit cause secreltyy annie was havin' hormones too so yea.

_**~sasha/connie residunts; sasha com ovur to conies plac to watch scury movi~**_

"I mad popcorn!" sasha cheered, bringin it to the table and snugglin' up enxt to connie who was blushin and shit.

"omfg scury" connie yelpd and shaked and sasha just laughd and cuddld him cus connie was bein a fukn baby like wow connie ur the one who suggested scary movies at 2 am.

When it was over they jus fukn watchd Disney and made out and that was their first kiss.

"wow. Dat wus kinda good." Sasha say after they let go of da kis

"ye" connie agre

"buT NOT AS GOOD AS THIS POPCRON" sasha scream and shove the rest of the bowl of popcorn in her mouth. Connie is jus lookin' at her like 'r u fukn srs rit nao' and sasha looks back lik 'damn srs rit nao' and connie wipes off butter of her face and likes it and somehow that turns sasha on like hell and she fuKIN DIVES IN AND they mak out agin and fall asleep at 4 am after hardcore make out session wit but-grabin'

_Fur anthur tim – gooby€_


	11. ConnieSasha thing-y Bomb ass soup

**_[Surprise bitch, this isn't retarded._**_ #swag]_

~Connie's House~

Sasha walked in the room, after she had woken up first and took the benefit of the doubt and tokens a shower – now dressed in Connie's shirt and shorts. Fortunately, Sasha takes long ass fucking showers and Connie had enough time to drive to the store and buy a big ass box of chocolates.

Connie was currently sitting on the sofa, scarfing down his 5th chocolate. Sasha gasped at the sight; her eyes sparkled at the lovely sight of CHOCOLATE. She rushed to the box, picking at it with her picky fingers and shoving 2 chocolates in her mouth at once.

"Sasha!" Connie smacked her hand lightly, sending her a scowl.

"Oh c'mon, you didn't expect me not to do this, did you?" Sasha shot back, swallowing down another chocolate. Connie just grunted in response, getting up wiping the falling chocolate pieces off his shorts. As he stood and stretched, he took the moment to admire Sasha's thin curve. For someone who ate so much, she was so … in shape. Sasha stared down at Connie's (somewhat) widened eyes and lifted is chin up, earning her a loud-blush from Connie. The blush was spreading like a wildfire, from embarrassment and general blushing. Sasha had a smirk on her face and let go of the grip, continuing to eat her chocolate and make her way to the porch to admire the view. Connie didn't live in gigantic rich apartments, in fact as a kid his mother could barely support their family, but they had advanced when his mother had found a job as a lawyer and was now dating a very rich businessman. They had been able to sell their home and move to better apartments, not completely diamond-rich apartments, but pretty good homes. Connie walked into the bathroom; now filled with steam from Sasha's hot shower; and shut the door behind him. With his cold fingers he began to lift up his shirt, revealing his flat chest to the warm air. He threw the blue baggy shirt to the floor and began to undress whatever else was on him, to lie on the floor.

He was greeted with the freezing water before it had turned warm, leaving him to flinch at the cold sensation sprayed onto his body. He let out a hiss and adjusted himself under the water, letting the hot water run down his tan skin before actually reaching for shampoo. He doused his hand in shampoo, spreading the soap around his barely-hair-growing head and smothering it around. He pushed the soap around, scratching it softly around his ear before grabbing a loofa and a bar of soap. Mixing them together and adding some water to the loofa to moisturize the soap more, before slapping it onto his chest and rubbing it in. He stared down at the white bath below him, not looking at anything in particular. They had never made anything official; in fact Connie didn't even know if they were in a relationship anyway; but by the looks of it, it seemed like they were a 'couple.' They had been supposedly 'dating' for about 3 weeks now, ever since their 'kind-of-a-terrible-but-kind-of-a-score' date. Connie, being the absolute dork he is; never having a girlfriend in his life; was unsure how to do anything. And even the thought of having … _frick-frack_, made him uneasy. He rinsed himself off, taking the next 20 minutes to stand under the hot water that pierced his skin.

"Jeez, you take long showers." Sasha commented as Connie walked into his room to find Sasha playing on her phone, occasionally rolling around in different positions to be comfortable.

"Yeah," Connie scoffed, "_'I' _take long showers." Sasha cringed her nose at him, returning her eyes back to the screen of her phone. Connie plopped next down next to her, laying his head on his pillow and turning his head slightly to spy on Sasha. Her feet stood up by Connie's head, they lay completely opposite from each other. Connie's eyes followed down her legs to her shorts and how her butt looked an- _Okay yup, that's enough, nope. _Connie could already feel the embarrassment arising, and the hard on that was slowly increasing. He smashed his legs together and turned sideways –away from Sasha –trying his best to hide whatever was sticking up in his pants. Sasha had noticed this and turned to look at him oddly, "What's wrong?" Connie let out a 'Nothing', hoping to not sound weird at all. Sasha squinted her eyes at him for the 3 seconds they made eye contact than directed her pupils back to her phone. She slid her finger down the screen, multiple pictures of selfies and random pictures of food and smoothies. She let out a silent '_tch' _seeing that she couldn't get that food on the screen, even though it looked fucking delicious. After Connie was completely sure he hadn't have anything that would _stick-out, _he sat up and stared down at Sasha.

"What?" She asked, not even taking the time to turn and look at him.

"I'm bored." Connie huffed, turning his head to look around the room for anything to appease his boredom. "And?" Sasha questioned, aggravating Connie seeing that she was completely useless in this situation. He scowled down at her and stood up, fumbling around the mess of his bedroom floor to find his phone. _Has to be here somewhere, _He thought, going through numerous drawers before actually finding it. After carrying it carelessly to his bed, he pulled the blanket over him –shivering a bit at the cold tempatures –and diddly-doodling on his phone.

**_From: Connie_**

**_Whatcha doin fegget_**

**_From: Horseface_**

**_Fuck off im fucking marco_**

**_From: Connie_**

**_R u srs_**

**_From: Horseface_**

**_Jfc connie fuck off_**

Connie laughed and Sasha sat up and came in closer to see what he was laughing about, and laughing too when she read the texts. She had moved in next to Connie, wiggling under the blanket and adjusting herself under it. Connie did get a little flustered when she rested her head on his shoulder, looking at her for a split second at the corner of his eye before turning back his attention to bothering Jean.

**_From: Connie_**

**_Hows it goin_**

**_From Jean:_**

**_Im gona punch u so hard_**

Connie tried texting him again but it was obvious Jean turned off his phone or ignored it. Connie thought about it, Jean and Marco frick fracking. He cringed at the thought of having a dick up your ass and tried to not think about it. He stayed idle for a few moments before Sasha pinched his cheeks, wearing an expressionless face. Connie lightly pushed her hand off, glaring at her- basically questioning why she was doing that.

"I'm bored." Sasha sighed, and set her head back down on Connie's shoulder. "And?" Connie mocked, earning himself a scowl. The 2 somehow fell asleep once again until Sasha had woken up first, and woke Connie up to. Sasha packed her stuff and Connie rubbed his eyes as he followed Sasha around the place. When Sasha was at the door, she stayed paused at the door frame for a second before turning back and giving Connie a lite kiss before sprinting out the door way. Connie closed the door, but again, was blushing loudly. Meanwhile Sasha was hiding her blushies, and getting in her mom's car, getting ready to drive the fuck home.

_**(extra for no reason):**_

_**~Jean and Marco**_** Residents~**

"omg jean," Marco sey.

"wut marco?" Jean ask.

"dis fukn soup is amazon!" Marco cheered.

"holy fukn shit I kno ryt" jean agreed.

"oh my god im gona fukn mary this soup jean" marco stated.

"marco pls" jean urged.

"wut jean. Il fukn mary it. Don't underestimate me" marco shot back.

Jean phon ring.

"omfg conie ned to stfu were embracing dis bomb ass soup" jean scowled.

"k" maroc murmured.

"omfg connie wont leave me alone" jean complained.

"jus fukn turn ur fone off and enjoy dis fukn soup wit me Jean" marco suggested.

"kk babe" jean agreed, and walked over to the stove where 2 hot things sat.

Marco Bodt

The bomb ass soup

They ate soup that night. And it was bomb as fuck.


	12. a vury ereri chrustmus

_**~Levi's Apartment~**_

"aye fegget," levi shouted trying to get eresn attention – eren was in the room getting shit and stuff. While eren was away levi bought eren a Christmas-looking-lingere and was like 'omfg so cute and wow eren would look +A in this wow.' Eren walked in the living room to find levi feeling the softness of the lingere-thingy and he held back a gasp 'cause he knew what was gon' happen. Levi signaled him to sit on his lap and erne did so.

"wear dis eren"

"why heichou"

"'cus its my motherfukin birday ?"

"oh yeah, hahahaha I bet you got fucked over by the birthday/Christmas present thing when you were younger." Eren laughd.

"eren stfu or I will pound ur face into a fukn wal. Now put dis on." Eren blushd and took da outfit and walkd to the bathroom and put it on. He looked at himself in te mirur and posed for a minute until levi was like 'eren get out hurr nao'

Eren walkd in livin rom and levi's nose startd bledin.

"omfg u ned a napken ?" eren ask and throw tissue at heichoi

And heichioiuouoouiuiuouou was lik "no cmur erun". Eren then sat on levi's lap and levi was feelin up all ova and eren was just blushing like shit.

Levi slowly udnres his 'present' and was just admiring eren- not fucking him or anything but touching him gently all over and eren was like 'omfg'

Then they fukd, you can decide if it was passionate or just lust cause I don't really know but yea.

-In da middle of their fuck/making love-

Mikasa nockd hella fucking loud on the duur.

"omfg who da fuk is that ? gimie a sec my sugar honey pie," levi seyd and pulled a robe ovur himself and ansurd da duur.

"omfg wut do u want miaksa ?"

"I wan erun"

"gimie lik, a few hours-"

"but wer havin a celebrutuin at a resturunt wit frens"

"ill fukn driv him thur jus wer is it"

"levi pls"  
"mikasa pls"

Levi and mikasa got really pissed at each other and drama-anime-challenge music started playing and the 2 squinted their eyes and then before the screen turned black for battle eren fucking interrupted it and walked up behind Levi; wearing his Christmas thing; and greeted Mikasa. Mikasa pushed levi out the way and her nose started bleeding at the sight of Eren being adorable in da outfit and Mikasa just left and seyd Levi better fucking bring him.

**_~DInur Purty- hostd by armin; including everyun~_**

Levi did eventualy bring eren, but levi stayd cus he was fukn hungary.

Armin scootd closur next to eren (Erwin sat next to armin on da othur side) and leand in "ahahahahaha levi gav u da d"

"stfu armin. I bet yo gona get som D from yo suga dady rit thur"  
"he's my buyfren it ainT lik that u fegget. Eat yo shit or I wil kik u out"

"k" eren gigld and ate his stek.

"mm delicus" sasha sey, undurnet te tuble she was secretly holing conies hand – BErtholdt nd reinur and jean and marco were doing the same fucking thing

Mikasa was jus chillin' eatin her potatoes (mashed) and then annie fucking grips her chins and smooches her and points up and there was mistletoe thuuurr and they gigld and wow so cute.

Den bertholdt decid to put fukn mistletoe ovur armin nd Erwin (bertholdt and armin are guud frends) and armin is fukn blushin nd shit nd Erwin just pecks him on the cheek but armin is still blushing like a virgin.

Everyun had a grat tim.

_**(r u prepurd fur new yurs ? )**_


	13. annie turns eiten

_**~Annie is turning 18; birthday purty)~**_

Mikasa textd anie

_**From Mik-a-su:**_

_**Hrey bab-o . r u excitd fur ur birdey comin up ?**_

_**From Anie-cake:**_

_**Not realy**_

_**From Mik-a-su:**_

_**Why tu fuk nut**_

_**From: Anie-cake**_

_**Is not rely special ..**_

_**From: Mik-a-su**_

_**But ur turnin 18 ? lol u might even grow an inch short-stuff**_

_**-Anie doesn't reply for like, 5 minutes-**_

_**From: Mik-a-su**_

_**Cmon babe I was only kidin don be buthurt**_

_**From: Anie-cake**_

_**Omfg Mikasa stfu. Anyway I gotta do shit for it. Like cake or something**_

_**From: Mik-a-su**_

_**Wtf anie. Sit the hecky down and relax, I will do dis fur u. we will**_

_**From: Anie-cake**_

_**K but don't fucking get strawberry cake. That shit is gross. Get like, ice cream cake or something. Omfg can u bring me a mc-flurry omfg**_

_**From: Mik-a-su**_

_**You sound pregnant but if I stop by I might**_

_**From: Anie-cake**_

_**Bitch wut u mean 'might'**_

_**From: Mik-a-su**_

_**3**_

Anie gruntd and clickd off her phone screen, returning to look at cute dogs on her laptop scrun.

Bertholdt call up annie.

Annie answer with a, "Helu?"

"Hey short-y pie,"

Annie was bout to fucking end the call when Bertholdt quickly apologized and then continued. "Are you excited?"

"No."

"You should be."

"No."

"annie I have a bomb ass present for u"

"iight homie G. (G = Giant)"

They just talked about politics or some shit and Annie went for a nap.

There was a loud ass nock on the door, interrupting her nap. She rubbed her eyes and opened the door, "omfg mikasa tysm bby" and annie snatched the mcflurry out of Mikasa's hands. Mikasa eyed the laptop (still on the dog website) and Mikasa got a bomb ass idea.

"is in 2 deys rit ?" Mikasa ask. "ye" annie nod, snuggling Mikasa as they sat on da couch eating fucking fries.

_**~Eren and Armin residunts~**_

"omfg erun"

"wut armen"

"is anie burdey is 2 deys"  
"nd?"

"wel I wuntd to get hur somthin"

"omfg armen wana kno a scerut"

"I knew anie in da furst grad and she was obsessed with dolphins"

"omfg eren r u srs"

"hella"

"k wut shuld I get hurr tho"

"dolphin pillow or-"

"I KNOW ~ ill get hurr a dolfin"

"armin don't be a fukn fegget"

"k."

"btw armen how r things goin wit Erwin"

"grate acshuly. Kinda hurny tbh"

"omfg lol. He's gonna destroy u"

"lol wut ? eren ?"

"he's fukn 20x the size of you. Ur anus gona get destruyd."

"omfg ur rit….im scurd nao"

"donut wory armen- is okey"

"….k" but dur was fear in armen's voic … he knew wut was gon happen aftur a whil of their relationship and armen wasn't sure if he was ready fo that … o fk he cringed even thinkin bout how big da dik wus "omfg"..

_**~at sture~**_

Armin searched through different variations of 'dolphin' themed items.

"o lok, a fukn dolphin mask, a fukn dolphin shoe-set, a fukn dolhpei barbie, omfg thur it es"

Armin walkd up to dolphin pillow (+blanket) and snatched that shit before the kid next to him rgabbed it. Armin gave him the midel fingur and the kid cried an ran awey. Marco watchd from the next isle; hiding his face slightly. Jean yankd him back and askd him how dis jaket lok him, "is good jin-jin" marco seyd and lokd back. Jean yandk him bak again and marco was like "wtf ?" and jean was like "y u lokin at him" and marco smirkd cus jean was jealus. "cus he's so cute" marco seyd, makin his bf jelus af. Jean was gona go insult armen but marco grabed him and gigld nd they mad out dur.

_**~the dey of anie-birday/ theyre celebratin it at Annie's apartment~**_

'Don't make a fuckn mess feggets' a sign seyd in the doorway.

Mikasa giggled at it and carried in her present, leaving it in the closet and leaving the top open so the 'present' could breathe.

Hella people came – ymir brought soda and shit, christa carried in presents.

Armin and eren came with mikasa, holding presents.

Bertholdt and reiner hugged annie and set their presents on the kitchen counter wit da rest of them.

Connie and sasha got a present for her and set it on the countur tuu.

Mina, annie's friend, came too and put that present on da table. Even annie's bitchy friend from 5th grade, Hitch (the bitch in Military Police; I fucken hate her) came.

They all sat on the big ass comfty sofas Annie had (theyre white and shit) and there was one small space next to jean and marco. Hitch sat next to Jean and leaned on him a bit, making conversation. Marco wasn't watching much so he was just talkin' to bertholdt about blueberes or some shit. Annie suggested they all eat the fucking cake cause she was getting fuckn hungary.

Annie cut the cake and everyone was cheering and all, while they were all involvd in that – fukn bitch-face Hitch took Jean's hand and they wer on da porch.

"omfg hitch I wan som cakey y tf we out hurr L?" jean groand.

Hitch leand in, kisin jean and jean backd up lik 'OH FUK I HAS A RELLY HOT BF BACK DA FUK UP' he gently pushd her back and walkd bak in.

Jean yankd marco's arm –eanrign sasha and connies attention; who were giglin –and snuggld his hed in marco's shouldur.

"jean u wan som cak-ey?" "ye kinda" marco fed jean cakey.

_**~presunt tiem~**_

"omfg anie open dis" connie rush and throw presunt in annie face. "oops lol" sasha murmur.

In da present was lik, a gift card for $20 to McFlurrys and annie was like "lol woa ty omfg" and inside she was like 'omg yuuus all te fukn mcflurys I wan'

Hitch's presunt was opened next, it was a collecutin of hella books and annie actuly likd it and hitch was lik "I got dem cus dey wer ur favurit in 5th grad" "kstfu hitch" 5th grade was a painful expirenc for annie …

Ymir and christa present wus a blanket and 10$ and doctor who cd's.

Reinur and buttholdts presunt wus a fukn big box of thingies-annie-liked (idk u can think of it urself ?)

Armin and eren's present was more money and the dolphin blanket and annie fukn huggd it and was like "ofmg"

Den mikasu brought out her present and handed it to annie wit a smile and annie was like 'what dis bitch fuk me ovur wit dis ti-" She open presunt and a fucking puppy is in there and annie is just sitting there lik 'YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS OMFG SO CUTE OMFG' and she named it "_**Shelbey**_" and omfg "best birday evur".

After party was over and everyone was leaving, mikasa was lastone to leave but s he hugged annie before she left and annie made out wit her so gratefuly and mikasa giggld like 'cya tumurw love' and annie was just like omfg.

She fukn snugled that pet to bed wit hur new pet.


	14. A very SNK New-Years (swag)

_First I wanted to look back on when Eren woke up from first discovering Titan-form and the Garrsion people were pointing guns at him and shit and Kitts (that one guard guy, yeah you fagget I fucken hate you) was freaking out until Pixis stopped him, Kitts – I fucken hate you. _

_**~Day: December 30~**_

Armin wake up and look beside him, he had stayed the night over at Erwin's house – but they didn't frick frack, just cuddl-wuddled. Armin rubbed his eyes and adjusted himself up on the bed, pulling for his sweater he left on the drawer last night after deciding it was fucking warm in Erwin's embrace –though he didn't actually put it on, he set it back down when- Erwin grunted, startling Armin for a second, making him flinch. Erwin let out a small laugh and pulled Armin into his chest, setting his chin on the blonde's perfect hair. Armin wiggled out of the grip and sat up, trying to balance himself on the bed as he reached his arm out to move the curtains. Armin turned back to Erwin and gently pushed the man, rocking him by his arm repeating, "Wake up." Erwin only grunted and turned the other way, Armin sighed and tackled the man –suprising the man actually. Armin lyed on top of Erwin, blushing once he knew where he was and trying to hide his face in his hands. Erwin raised his hands and slowly removed Armin's hand to reveal his adorable young face. Erwin smiled at him and sat up, holding Armin in his arms. "You're too cute." Erwin whispered in his ear, making Armin shudder and accidentally grinding his groin forward –rubbing against Erwin's chest. Even the slightest friction caused Armin to let out a sound, he bit his lip and held it back –turning his head so Erwin didn't see. Once again, Erwin moved Armin's hands out of the way and planted a sweet kiss on Armin's lips. Armin buried his head in the crook of Erwin's neck, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, only to open them again. Erwin -whose hands were above Armin's waist –adjusted the boy so that he was sitting up and facing him. Armin's back was arch as his hands gripped onto Erwin's shoulders, breathing through his nose in fear that his heavy breathing would be noticable. Armin leaned in and Erwin cooperated as the small kiss turned into Erwin slipping his tongue in Armin's mouth, they moved around the bed, Armin practically lying down while Erwin's supported his back and half-way topped on him. Armin swung his hand around the back of Erwin's back, lifting his head up more and turning (his head) a bit to the side to make the kiss easier. Armin's worry grew when he felt Erwin slide his hand down the side of Armin's body, grazing at the soft skin. As lovely as this was going, Armin still had the thought in the back of his mind of when they were actually going to have … _smexy time_. It worried him immensely and he usually pushed away the thought of it. But again it would come around, thoughts of: _what if it's too big? What if it's painful? What if-_ "Armin," Erwin let out a cough and met the boys eyes again, "are you alright?" Armin stuttered out an answer, "Y-Yes, why?" Erwin obviously wasn't buying whatever Armin was trying to sell him, and Armin sighed but still didn't want to admit what was wrong. "You know," Erwin began, continuing to pace his finger down Armin's thigh, "if you're uncomfortable," Erwin continued and gripped onto Armin's thigh seductively, pressing into his inner thigh, "just tell me to stop." Armin bit his lip, watching as Erwin began to lift up Armin's shirt –revealing his stomach. The man began kissing down the flat chest, glancing up at Armin once he was at the waistline of Armin's boxers. Erwin admired Armin's flustered face, how cute he looked, how innocent and adorable he always seemed. Armin sat up quickly, Erwin following after and sitting in front of Armin.

"I-I…" Armin glanced down, wondering how'd he put this into words, "I'm nervous." Erwin gave the boy a smile and caressed his face, moving a string a hair away from his eyes and then cupping his face. As cute as Armin was, and how tempting it was to touch him, Erwin held his desires back and got off the bed to fix the covers. "Armin, if you're not ready or if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you into anything." Armin was releaved and removed himself from the bed, stretching out his thin arms. "Can I uh, take a shower?" Armin asked, picking up his clothes from the floor and setting them on a nearby chair. "Of course," Erwin gave him an assuring smile and Armin walked behind him to the grand bathroom Erwin had. The walls were a comforting color of a brick-orange in tiles, and a white floor. There was a lone-shower and a bathtub, althoug the bathtub looked tempting to use –and Armin knew Erwin most likely wouldn't mind –he had somewhere to be.

He pulled down his boxers and kicked them off to the side of the wall, shivering at the cold air that hit his bare body. He shivered and opened the glass door and stepped in, a small 'creak' sound was heard when his feet pressed on the white floor. He reached for the knob, turning it quickly to the side and stepping back when water sprayed from above him onto his head. The water was cold, and it didn't help Armin's shivering whatsoever. The water than turned warm, and Armin sent his hand out to feel it before stepping forward and dowsing himself in warm water. As he stared at the knob, grinding his fingers in his hair, he thought about Erwin. _What if he gets impatient? What if he leaves me because of it?_ Armin's head was filled with questions and outcomes that made him worry way more than needed to. The 2 had been dating for somewhere around 2 and a half or 3 months, and sure they've made out before and all, but that was nothing compared ot actually…_frick fracking_. A shiver, not from coldness; but a shiver from thought, made him flinch and he finally reached for the shampoo and dowsed it onto his head. As he scrubbed in the moisture, twisting around his golden hair, he kept telling himself to remember that he had to be at Ymir's house later tonight. He had been recently having many distractions, and he sometimes even needed to write it down. Like a lot of the stuff the 'group' did, Ymir was hosting it. (And) This time, it was New Years, one of Ymir's favorites to host. Armin had guessed she only had started hosting parties to get rid of all the excessise, cheap beer she had. It had started when Ymir's dad came back from rehab, she learned he had a full stash of cheap beer in the basement, and since he was back at rehab – she did anything to get rid of it anyway. At first, it was almost unbelievable (some)one could have that much beer, but everyone just guessed she just got more for the hell of it –and that she actually liked getting everyone drunk off their asses.

Armin adjusted his jacket and byapssed the mirror, only checking to see if any hair was sticking up. Erwin was still in the shower and Armin figured he'd just knock and tell him he was going, he walked near the door and heard a grunt…_Oh my god…_Armin backed away and just shouted, "Bye!" before dashing out of the room to the front door. Erwin was masturbating, _obviously because he's disappointed in me, _Armin thought. Armin unlocked his car and got in, while he drove, he occasionally tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, a little nervous. He really liked Erwin, and to break up over something his friends would call 'simple,' in Armin's mind –he felt like he couldn't even face them if that happened.

Now was not the time to think about such thoughts, he swerved and parelel parked in front of Ymir (& Christa; Christa always stayed there)'s house (Ymir had moved out the week after she turned 18; She's 18) and turned off the engine. Armin smirked at the christmas lights that still hung on the outside of the house, they probably haven't even took out the ones inside. Ymir had always just left them out for the entire year, not including the lights inside –those Christa couldn't stand to be kept there all year round. Ymir stepped outside in a dark-gray long sleeve and waved to Armin, signalling him to get inside. He locked his car with a click and shoved the keys in his jean pockets, rushing inside the open door.

Christa was sitting in the living room, going through boxes of Christmas stuff that needed to be put away. She pushed aside a full box of decorations and sighed of releaf, she looked at the doorframe and saw Armin following Ymir down the hallway. "Hi Armin!" She cheered with a big smile, she stood and carried the box to the closet, setting it on top with the rest of 'em. Armin waved in her direction and turned to look at the kitchen, the island counter had, of course, boxes of cheap beer. Armin smirked at it and payed his attention back to the messy room, sighing, and walking over to help.

Mikasa pranced around the store, setting various items in cart she pushed in front of her. Eren had been nagging about groceries since last week and she was too caught in work and Annie that she hadn't noticed their pantrys were cleared out completely. The cart was already filled with everything they had 'needed' and not to mention some food-to-bring at the New Years Party that was tomorrow. While she was walking to the checkout line, she noticed Bertholdt with a basket of stuff, and waved in his direction. He awkwardly waved back before disappearing behind a wall of chips.

Armin had gotten back to Erwin's house at about 9pm. Ymir, Christa, and him had gone out to eat after they cleared out all the christmas decorations and spent another good hour to walk around downtown. Erwin was lying on the bed, reading a book with his glasses on. Armin trudged in and fell carelessely face first on the soft covers. Erwin sat up and played with the boys hair before he actually stood up and kicked off his shoes and jacket. "You look exhausted." Erwin added, scooting over so Armin could slip under the blanket. "I kinda am." Armin yawned, adjusted himself closer to Erwin and gripping onto Erwin's arm as he rested his head on the pillow.

After about 30 minutes later –Armin had fallen asleep fast –Erwin set his book down on the nightstand and pulled the covers over, leaning Armin into his chest and embracing the small figure before him and falling asleep.

The house was loud with chatter and laughter. The counters and tables were filled with cans of beer and some people were even doing shots in the kitchen. Ymir had told (specifically) Eren and Armin they could bring their boyfriends, which they happily accepted and dragged them along. At first Levi had refused going to a teenage party that reeked with alcohol and sweat but Eren had explained to him that Ymir did let just anybody in. Erwin being the caring fagget he is for Armin, was pondering if Armin would get drunk and he'd take full responsibilty of that little shit and but his ass to bed with some fucking water and a bucket and shit cause rape isn't nice.

ANYWAY, at the 'party (if you can even call it that)' were: Ymir, Christa, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Mina, Thomas, Dazz (freaking-out-motherfucker; yeah that guy), Hanna & Franz (the couple; and yes Im naming off the fuckign 104th Traniee Squad), Nac (lol his name is kinda retarded; nac and cheese lol), Samuel (no one knows where this fucker is but he's kinda cute anyway so whatever), Mylius, Marlowe and Hitch. Im just gonna add that one girl from Garrison…Rico.

Hanna and Franz where obviously next to each other on the (living room) sofa's, talking to Dazz, Mina, and Marco about how they met in a garden shop and shit. Mina could give a fuck less 'cause she planned to get really drunk because she made a bet with Nac about it. Mina had a big ass crush on Nac and she planned to kiss the ever-living fuck out of him too. Dazz was self-concious about alcohol and drugs and just sat to the side listening to other people, he's good friends with Marco after Marco held him the fuck back from freaking-out over shit.

Thomas and Reiner were in the kitchen having thumb-wrestling 'cause Thomas felt so sure of himself about he saw even the slightest of muscle on his arms. Thomas lost. Bertholdt, Ymir, and Jean were watching them do the wrestle-thingy.

Mikasa and Annie were kinda bored so they were just chillin' in Christa's room with Christa and watching TV and occasionally yelling, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" To everyone outside the room.

Eren and Armin were in the living room talking and shit while earlier Levi had started talking with Erwin –despite their awkward pasts –and now they were outside smoking cigarettes on the porch and talking about work and hows life been. The two were good friends with Hanji, and they laughed together about how much shit that Hanji's pranked on them and all.

Samuel and Milyus were trying to flirt with Sasha and Petra (Petra is another teenage in here even though she wasn't really in the Traniee Squad but what-the-fuck-ever) and they were turning them down so hard and shit and them Samuel and Milyus just went to the hallway and ending up makin out 'cause they didn't give a fuck and they were homies.

The time was … uh … it was um …

11:53pm

Ymir was shouting at everyone to get the hecky to the upstairs porch (it's a big porch, like an outside room and shit) and everyone ran upstairs. She checked the time again and rushed everybody even more. Armin pulled Erwin's hand up the stairs, following after Eren and Levi.

The time was 11:59, and Ymir was prepared to kiss the fuck out of her bunny-pie-Christa. She held her hand anxieously, running her free hand through the blonde's soft hair.

In that minute, Armin looked off to the downtown-area, wanting to see the fireworks explode for this year again. Erwin found it adoring how cute Armin was like and how he was as cute as a 7 year old but a smart clever little shit.

Levi leaned against the wall by Eren who stared off the porch, and then leaned his head on Eren's shoulder. Eren turned back and giggled at him, opening his arm and pulling Levi into a hug.

Samuel and Milyus didn't really give a fuck so they just made out by the wall and continued 'till it'll turn 2014.

Hanna and Franz were holding hands nervously, sure they've kissed before –even fucked –but it still gav them butterflies thinking about each other (they were actually canon but it only kinda showed it when Franz died and Hanna was like 'OMFG NUUUU' on his dead body and Armin was like 'omFG HANNA STOP HE'S FUKIN DED ALRUDY').

Mikasa and Annie already knew what was gonna go down, plus they almost started fucking in Christa's room so they were gonna head back to Ymir's guest room and obviOUSLY TALK ABOUT POLITICS.

Bertholdt was sitting on the porch-rail while Reiner was holding him, and looking into hiS EYES.

_Shits getting inteNSE_

Marlowe didn't really give a fuck about shit so he was drinking vodka and considered that his 'new years kiss.'

Hitch was flirtting with Dazz as a joke but they end up together just watch.

Mina was awfully close to Nac, ya kno wut she planned earliur.

**_FIREWORK GO BOOM BOOM_**

80% of the area there were kissing and shit, even Dazz smashed his face onto Hitch's. Marlowe got very passionate with his vodka-bottle. Sasha pinched Connie's cheeks and kissed him, Connie's just liked 'omFG YUS.' Mina kissed Nac and he was like 'Hmm not bad Mina-pie.' Hanna and Franz were being your average lovey-dovey couple holdin' hands and tryna make it so dramatic and passionate. Jean held Marco's waist and kissed him . so cute. Bertholdt leaned down and smooched Reiner. Mikasa curved her arm around Annie and kissed hur. Christa was on her tippy toes and Ymir kissed her like 'omfg so cute wow she on her tippy toes omfg I lov u christa-honey-bear.' Levi actually managed a sweet little kiss all passionate and shit despite everyone around them but nobody really gave a fuck about whoever they were with. Erwin held Armin gently and hugged him while Armin put his arms around Erwin's neck and kissed him. Thomas and Rico decided 'what-ever' and kissed too.

They all eventually left in the next hour, hugging and saying bye and 'Happy new year!'

Also Rico pushed Dazz down the stairs cause he's a fucken nerd.

_After the party: Levi & Eren_

Levi had gotten a bit tipsy at the party but was still aware of what the fuck was going on anyway. Eren hadn't gotten the least bit drunk and just drank soda 'cause he's a fagget lol jk. Eren carried Levi princess style to bed and they cuddled the fuck to sleep.

_After the party: Mikasa & Annie_

Annie held Mikasa's hand downstairs to the Guest bedroom and well ya know, Frick frack snick snack. They stayed the night there.

_After the party: Jean & Marco (AKA Marcnarc & Jin-Jin)_

They went back to Marco's house. Diddly doodle.

"omfg bab leme suk ur dik" jean seyd

"nu I fukn wana slep u gav me lik 6 alcohol"

"cmon beb u likd it plus u nevur get drunk"

"r u taken advtunge uf me ?" marco lokd lik he was gon crii

"no beb pls" jean hugd him and marco eventuly feld aslep and jean fel aslep after but not before thinking 'wel shit der goes my bonur.'

_After the party: Ymir & Christa_

Ymir and Christa sat in their room, Ymir casually fiddiling her fingers through Christa's soft hair. Christa was just sitting in front of her, letting her do so, and watching Tv while eating popcorn. Ymir put Christa's hair up in a bun and the short blonde turned around to look at the freckled-face girl before her. Christa gave her a cheeky smile and pecked her lips and Ymir was melting inside from cuteness. They stayed up 'till 2 am watching Cupcake Wars, cuddling, eating popcorn, and occasionally hearing the moans of Annie or Mikasa.

_After the party: Hanna & Franz_

They just went home. That's fucking it.

_After the party: Sasha & Connie_

Connie stopped the car in front of Sasha's house, Sasha had had more than just a 'few' drinks and was swaying drunkenly. Connie helped her out of the car to the door and Sasha's mom had opened it, thanking Connie for taking care of her. Connie shook the mom's hand and the mom went back inside to 'get something' real quick. While she was gone, Sasha kissed Connie roughly and backed away swiftly, giggling at him. She caressed his blushed-ass-face before waving 'bye' and going inside. Connie actually went back in his car and drove him, but he was still like 'omFG.'

_After the party: Marlowe & Vodka-bottle_

Marlowe's little sister let him inside, and closed the door after he went in his fucking room. "I luv u su much butle umfg murry me pls" Marlowe slurred, kissing the bottle's curvy body. "but I don wana" the bottle whispered and Marlowe's movement stopped. "omfG u can talk ? … ?" Marlowe was in awe, but he was actually just fucking drunk though it seems he's high. He fell asleep after throwing the fucking bottle at the wall and watching that shit explode into pieces.

_After the party: Thomas & Rico_

Rico gave Thomas a ride home because Dazz fucking left his ass solo. Thomas was all nervous being the same area as her and all and he awkwardly gives her his number and inside Rico is like 'omfg how cute.' And she actually gives him hers and he's like 'omfg yus.' He awkwardly says bye and Rico sings 'GIRLS JUST WANAN HAVE FUN' on the way home with the windows up.

_After the party: Mina & Nac_

They said bye to each other as Nac left, Mina was waiting for her older brother to pick her up. He fucking kissed her cheek bye and dashed off. She was like 'aw yis.'

_After the party: Dazz & Hitch_

They just said bye at the party and Dazz fucking left Thomas solo.

_After the party: Samuel & Milyus_

Samuel stayed da nit at Milyus house and they were drunk as shit and fucking passed out the minute they fell on Milyus's bed.

_After the party: Armin & Erwin_

Armin gripped his hands on Erwin's arm as they exited the house, Armin looked around at the other cars zooming off or parking to get whoever they were getting. Erwin kindly opened the passenger door for Armin and the short blond happily oblidged and adjusted himself in the seat. The car smelt of peppermint, Erwin had always had one of those car-smell-things hanging from the mirror. Armin sighed out, his heart beating at a rather quick speed for no reason he could put his hand on. Erwin slid in the car, pressing the keys in the slot and starting up the car.

For the most part, the drive back to Erwin's house was silent. Armin had turned on the radio only to find stupid rap songs or Christmas songs, he turned it off after figuring there was absolutely nothing other than that and radio-stations talking about New Years.

Armin had refused to get out the car, he really just wanted to be carried princess-style by Erwin. Erwin grinned at him and Armin was surprised how easy he was carried to the door. _'Damn erwin got muscle aw yis.'_

Erwin playfully threw the boy on the already-fucked-up bed sheets. Armin stared up at the ceiling, aware that it was like 1:00am or some shit. Erwin fell back on the bed next to him, his head lower down at Armin's chest, the shortie flinched when Erwin rested his head on Armin's small chest – feeling the on going beat of his heart that was ocne again, quickenening. The beating soon stopped trying to be fucking sonic when he was relaxed, though he wasn't exactly tired which was a fucking surprise. Armin sat up and caressed half-awake Erwin's hair, starting from the undercut to the fluffy hair on top. Erwin groaned and kicked off all his clothes; except his boxers and slid under da covurs. Armin followed with and stared in the dark room at Erwin's shadowed face. He scooted forward and collided their legs together, Erwin kissed te top of Armin's head like "boop" and Armin was like "u fukn nerd." Erwin flipped him over, the lights turned magically on, and he caressed Armin's pare legs, "Im the nerd?" With a seductive eyebrow wiggle, Armin was blushing like 'omfg.' Erwin bent down at bite at the boys lip, earning him a small sqeaul from the boy under him. He rubbed more roughly at Armin's inner thigh, awfully closer to Armin's growing boner. While their tongues were wrestling, Erwin fukn did et nd touch te bonur. After hearing that moan from the innocent cute boy under him, he only kept continuing it. He kissed gently on armin's neck, continuing down his collarbone and around his neck.

Armin somehow fell asleep from the feeling of warmth and kisses and Erwin wasn't even mad, he kissed Armin's forehead like 'lol k' and fell asleep too.

_**#swag**_


	15. ymir & christa at 3 am and stors sims

_**~Ymir & Christa Residuns~**_

Ymir and chirsta sat on te livin rom flur, with a big ass bowl of popcorn. They slept the entire fucking day cause they didn't hav anytin to do so they just slept. Now it wus fukn 1:34am and they wer watchin Mean Girls. Christa had always wantd to re-watc at but she nevur had a cd so when sasha lended hur at she was 'aw yis.' Ymir was lik "but I kinda don wana watch thet .." and christa looked at hur strait in tee y and seyd, "u gon sit te fuk down at watc this or I'll fukn leve u an tak our hamster Stuffel" and ymir was liek, "o shet k."

Christa sat in front of ymir while ymir was running her hands through the blonde's soft fukn hurr (hair) like 'omfg soFYT'.

Halfway through te movi ymir was lik 'o dam dis aint dat bad'. Acshuly they enjoyd te movi perty wel, and aftur they kinda mad out after ymir likd butter of off christa's cheek.

It wus nao …3. …um…uh…yus 3 am –nd ymir sugestd to get slushies at da nerest 7 elevun. Christa was lik 'aw yis okii' and dey got in te car, zipin up dur jakets.

In da car rid christa fukn blastd dat shit and they wer singing BET ON IT and Girls just wanNA HAVE FUN

They got to te stur and mad slushis. When dey got bak in da car with their slushis and mini-brownies christa was lik "omfg is grat idea I hav – we hav no milk … or popturts, lesgo to te stur rit nao an get som" and ymir was all lik, "aw yis dat sunds grate."

They wer in te stor fukn foolin' arund and shet and christa got in a cart and ymir was pushing her around isle's 'cause they were like one of the only people ther and omg so much fun at 3 am wow. And they also bought fukn milk, popturts, and a big ass buket of ice crum.

Fukn christa started openin da ice crum in da car and ymir was lik "yo don get dat on te set" and they get home and fukn their home was hot as sit cause they always kept ta hetur on cus is cold outsid. They got nekkid excep fur their bras and undurwur and fukn ate ice cream while watching the notebook and they wer fukn cryin and hugging each other caus the movie and they somehow finishd the big ass buket of ice cryum.

It was alredy fukn morning, 5 am, and te sun was comin up. Christa lokd out da window and was lik "lol o shet." But when she turnd bak fukn ymir was asleep on da floor and christa was lik 'aw how cute' and kisd her furhed and wigld undur ymirs arms and they fel asleep.

It was … 2 pm and ymir wok up first. She lokd down at her cute gurlfrend but she was shiverin and ymir was lik "o fuk when did te heatur turn oaff ?" and she got a blanket and put it ovur her snuggle-wuggle bunny-pie and smild at christa's cuteness. Ymir fukn threw away the ice cream and shti cus they left it out and she didn't even bother to put on clothes cus she turnd the heatur bak on.

Ymir was cookin uh … spam or something ? and was just didly-doodlin' with the pot and she felt arms embrace around her waist and turned her head to see christa hugging her from behind and sayin "wow dat smel guud homie" and ymir turned and hugd her and bent odwn and kisd her and lifted her on the nearby counter to watch. Christa helped ymir cook that shit and it-kinda-takes-a-while-to-cook so it was done in like 2 hours and they still haven't put on their fucking cloths and they sat down and ate it on the kitchen table rather than sitting cause they really didn't give a shit.

They fukn cudled in bed watching "chopped" on the food network and fell asleep at lik 11pm or somthin.

**_~da nex dey~_**

Christa wok up brit and eurlie and tok a showur and put on this nifty little sweater/tights/scarfy winter cute outfit with boots and wow. Ymir rubd her eyes and cald out christas nam and christa was lik "YO" and ymir tok a showur and dresd and saw christa diddly-doodly workin at da kitchen tebl with her book and pepur.

"hrey, watcha doin' ?" ymir askd, leanin ovur on te table. "is armens birday nex week (NOT ACTUALLY CANON BIRTHDAYS IM JUST DOING WHAT I WANT SO YE)" christa murmurd and ymir noded her hed.

Christa nd armin are guud frends.

"wut do u think I should get him ?" chrisuta askd

"he liks boks rit ? or te ocun?"

"I duno. Aw shet." Christa facplamd nd sighd of frustratun. Armin was her homie and she couldn't even tink of a fukn present – grat fukn job christa.

Ymir hugd the top of hur hed "dw my sugarpie we wil think of sumtin"

"kk thanks" and ymir was lik 'yo np' and went on her laptop to play The Sims.

~whil playin te sims~

"omfg can u even walk any fuster?"

"aahahalol im gona mak dem frick frack"

"aw yis promotion"

"r u srs why is this dorm on fier what fukn idiot did dis – r u srs Martha ?"

"wow gurl u gona be lesbin cus dis sim is fine af yo go introduce yosef"

"wak te fuk up" "stop slepin in clas u fukn idiot dis is why ur failing"

"aw fuk nugets we gon di"

"aw theyr getin merrid :') im such a proud muthur"

"aw yis we hav a baby boi"

"don't fukn hit peepl Johnny Junior. Das nut nic"

"r u srs johny ?"

"omfg johnny got ran ovur, aw shit ar we gona have to pay the hospital for this omfg wow johnny grat fukn job"

"wel uh … johny ded ._. "

"aw fuk k wel to get ovur this Shanel (ymirs sim name) u gon tak a swim in a da pool whil ur waifu goes to get a fukn jbo cus shes a lazy hobo"

"omfg wtf why do I hear the grim repur"

"omFG I LEFT HER I NTHE POOL WITHOUT A LADDER AW FUK"

"*sheds ter* I caunt beliv she ded … lol kinda funy tho lol"

"aw lok Waifu died of old ag. Haha lol."

"k wel il pley tomorw im emotinaly sad cus my sims fukn ded on me"

"aw yis tim to mak anothru sim … u gon be cald … Shinji, ur talents include – bein a fegget and not getting in the fukn robot … plus ur gay and lik Kaworu …. Mhm yes that shall be u"

"omfg shinji get the fuk to clas I don't fukn car if the fire is makin you worid jus fukn go."

"why tf wont these botoy ass motherfukers move from the dorowAY UM HELO IM TRYNA GET TO CLASS HERE"

"shinji wtf don't slep in clas. Tak ur fukn nots"

"wow shinji ur atratcd to dat old lade…wel dam im gona edit them to lok like kaworu"  
"aw yis shinji go talk to kaworu"

"aw yis theyre getin merid"  
"aw yis"

Christa then walkd in and told ymir is she wantd to come with her downtown to see if she could think of any gifts to get Armin and ymir was lik "oaky" and went with her.

They held hands thur and aw wel Christa stil hasn't thougt of a gift but she did fil out an apilicutun fur a job at Dennys.

**_~das all fur nao; see u next wutur tiem~_**


	16. jeanmarco go on dat & sasha get new dog

_**~jean tak marco on cut dat to movi~**_

"omfg bab r u redy yet jesus fukn chrust iv ben waiten lik … 3 minuts nao" jean complanud.

"omfg bab stfu im goin'" marco sey nd walk out rom and jean is lik 'u lookin' fin' and marco is like 'ya thanx u too' and dey get in cur and driv to movi.

"wut movie es it" "avungurs" "…K" "omfg marco dis is my song turn dis shit up"

Dey got to te movis and jean seyd befur dey walkd in, "k did u rembur to put our snaks in ur purse".

Marco scowuld at hiam, "is not purse – is satch-"  
"don't fukn start dat shit marco cmon alrudy"

Dey movi startd and fukn jean was goin' to town on the gumy bears and marco was lik 'omfg u fat ass' and jean was lik 'tf ? ders lik 7 more pakets in ur purse'.

Marco slipd his hand into jens in te middle of te movi and jean wus blushi-blushu and movd da drink-holdur bak and cudled into his Marcnarc. Aw yis.

When da movi ovur dey wer sayin it wudnt bad and ate the rest of dur fukn gumi burs.

When dey got hom they didn't raly do anytin but sit on their bed and pley double-scurn mincrauft cus they wer borud and marco found a pink shep and fukn kept it and namd it billy-bob-junior and it matd wit a gren shep and they namd dat kid Simun.

"omfg marco did u lev da duur open a fukn crepur is gon be in dur" "jen- I swur to gud I didunt" "ur fukn lyin tel me dis open door is closd. Sey it to my fac fukur"

They went to slep aftur and hour of pleyin dat.

Marco wok up first nd was shakin' sleeply-jean and was lik "omfg bab get te fuk up"

"gimi lik – 10 moar minus"

"no"

"marco u srs?"

"im vury srs bab"

"omfg cmon" marco carid him to shower and jean fukn sat down in te tub wit his eyes closd and marco fukn sat him on marco (lik, jean was on marco lap). Jean was awak nao and he had bonur, he fukn touchd marco ding-bat and dey frick frackd slowly in te bathtub and omfg yus.

They got redy and fukn … mad food and ate dat shit. Jean seyd he wuntd to go downtown fur no raisin at all cus he wantd to fukn jus walk arund ther and go to te rolurcustur and marco seyd "kk lesgo" and dey went downtown.

Is … 9pm and is nit on te downtown. Jean and marco went to a nearby dennys to ate fuud and fukn thy ewer walkin to their cur. In te cur jean fukn was tired and sat on marcos lap and marco was lik "omfg bab get of I wana go hom" and jean was lik "no" and marco set him down on te pasungurs set andjean was asleep.

Marco carid him princes-styl to te rom and they slep but marco first tok a big shet and then went to bed.

Nex mronin marco wus lik "k wel im gon hav slepuvur at armen hus" and jean wus lik "k I gota work anyway"

~afturnun~

Marco went to armen hous and armen was lik"oh hrey" and armin was lik "yo com en"

"omfg so gues wut"

"wut armun"

"I think im gon dres al sexee fur erwun"

"o raly ?"

"ye. Erens lent me some lingere-thingy he has and im gon wer it fur hiam"

"omfg can u show me it"

"ya" armen seyd and transformd into outfit

"omfg thas so fetch"

"omfg marco stop tryna make fetch happen"

Marco go :/

Da rest of da nit they talk about their boyfrens and their firs kis and befur they fel asleep marco seyd "hey armen ur burday is comin up rit ?" "ya" "kk gud nit" "gud nit freckld jesas"

School wus comin bak in 5 deys und everyon cald it bs but they wer like "fin kk". Jean acshuly advncd and got a D in mrs. Petra's clas and wus lik "omfg yus". Even tho it wus a whil to go, berthodlt was on te edge of cryin when he thought about colug.

_Wut if me 'nd my bunbun get supurtud? _Berthodlt held reinur clos and tit dat nit and rienur was lik "was rong bab" "nutin bab" "cmon berthuldt I kno yu betur than that" "omfg fine I don wana be seruprutd from u when we go to colug" "bab is okey we'll work tings out" reinru wip ter off of bertholdt facs and kisd him and cudled him to slep.

Anie fukn bought brownis fur mikasa and hur but miaksa seid she was on a diet so anie fukn ate them al. mikasas birday was in anthur mont and annie wasn't sur wut to get hurr. Hmmm 'wut does my GURL LIK ? idk ?' annie was lik 'aw shet' and fukn slept thinkin bout wut she gon get hurr.

_Conie text sushuii_

_** From: Connie**_

_**Hrey**_

_** From: Sasha-Sushii-McLuvin**_

_**Hrey gues wut**_

_** From: Connie**_

_**? ?**_

_** From: Sasha**_

_**I got misef a new dog **_

_** From: Connie **_

_**Was nam ?**_

_** From: Sasha**_

_**Idk das why I txt u **_

_** From: Connie**_

_**Actualy I textd u fir-**_

_** From: Sasha **_

_**Stfu conie I jus want u to name te dog**_

_** From: Connie**_

_**hmMMMM**_

Connie thought long and hard about the question.

**_From: Connie_**

**_Nam him Rupert_**

**_From: Sasha_**

**_Best nam ever thanks Babe ^-^_**

Connie blushed when he saw ten am Babe, but thought- my name aint babe ? Than Jesus was in his head and was like, "OMG CONNIE U FUKN IDIOT SHES CALLING U HER BOYFREN OR A NICKNAM FUR U" and connie was "o lol k ty jesus" jesus gav him a thumbs up an seyd "np bro" and went back to heaven to clean God's bathroom 'cause Jesus was being a rebellious teen and said 'no' and left heaven and figured his dad would ground him from seeing booty-licious bitches at L.A. so he went back to clean the bathroom.

**_ From Connie:_**

**_Jen r u excitd fur scol_**

**_ From: Horseface_**

**_Tf no y u askin_**

**_ From: Connie_**

**_Wel excus me fegget jus tryna mak conversutin hurr_**

**_ From: Horseface _**

**_Conie u fukn idiut_**

**_From: Connie_**

_**hav a nic dey fagatron**_

_**From: Horseface**_

_**suk my hrose dik**_

_** From: Connie **_

_**not intrestd but i think marco is**_

_** From: Horseface**_

_**wat the hecky**_


	17. jen and marco armin gettin redy fur D

_**in a situation where armin makes marco think about life dramatically - happy new yurs. omfg i just had a beer and im kinda tipsy so omfg whutevur**_

maroc went to armuns hous fur anthur slepovur perty includin them and armun's dog Spock.  
"omfg hey maroc comun is cold outsid" armun seid but it was kinda warm and it was 8pm  
"kk so armun did u dres sexy fur ur erwun ?" maroc ask, adjusten his slepin beg and getin comfoty undur the warm blanket  
"no not yet, but soon, im sur of et *looks at author*, but enywey, when you an jen get merid cun i be ur bes-men ?"  
marco stopd brethun when armin seid 'merid', are me an jen acshuly gon get merid ? theyv known eachuthur fur lik, 4 yurs nao, und theyv been datin fur lik - 2yeurs and 7ve munths. but marco wasunt sur he was redy to purpos jus ye-  
"omfg marco - eart tu maroc" marco lokd up at armin who was raising his hands everywhar nd shit  
"o ya, wel uh, yasur u can as long as u dont fuck my boyfrend or kis him agin lololol" marco gigld, and armin was fak-lauffin and nervous cus one tiem (lik in te first chaptur i think) armin had basicaly startd makin out wit jean and marco found dem. dey wer eble to reunit der frenship after sayin "lol sorry" "lol is k me and jen jus fukd and it was pasunit by te lake and omfg"  
later on, when it wus lik, 9, armin put on a movi fur dem to watch and was zoning out thinkin about howd and when he wuld dres al sexii fur erwun  
he had borrowed a lingere from reinur after reniur showd armin his closet of sexy-stuff-for-him-and-bertholdt-to-wear and armin wus lik "wel i tak this very smal on" and it fit him perfuctly - litel did he kno reinur wus kinda planin to hav a treesom wit armin nd berthult. te lingur-outfet wus a thin black outfit, he tred it on earlur and it fit him perfuctlee, and was rit abov his penus- te dres also cam wi tmatchin thong so armin was lik "kk cool" . he was a bit nervus cus tis weekund erwin had the weekend off cus holiday-parties at Gunthur's house on friday (den erwin had saturdey nd sunday to heself - but armin wus planin to wear te sexi and hav their first frik frak.  
"omfg armun r u okey ur swetun- i mean, i kno dis movi is intens and all but -"  
"maroc im fin, i jus thought i left te ovun on"  
"lolk"  
te res of te nit, they watchd fast a nd furious till they fell asleep (at lik - 1am)  
**_~te nex dey; jeanmarco resudenc~_**  
"marco u okey ? uv been uh, aktin werd .." jean comuntd while him and marco while they wer watchin Real Housewives of Orange County- one of der favorit shuws  
"uh-uhuhuhuhuhuhuuhhuhuhuuhuhu ye bab im fin - ya kno wuts fin too ?"  
"marco i hav no tim fur ur coments on my lovely fit ass, but marco ur ass is way betur anywey, cmur bab i raly wana mak out"  
"aw ur too cut jen" marco sey and cudld jean is his arms and dey med out whil somewut watchin te episod  
-6pm-  
"bab wak up" "baaaabb" "bab cmun wak up pls" "marco cmun im hungary - not th ecountrey but lik, im hungry bab pls" "mak marcorunrnrnnrnrrnurni and ches" "i won let u touch me fur a wek" "omfg marco why u gotta be such a heavy slupu-"  
"oMFG JEN STFU PLS"  
"o guud ur awek"  
"omfg wut do u wan babe i was jus havin te bes nap of mi lif"  
"marco cmon pls," jean groaned, snugglin intu marcos ches, "mak som mac und ches"  
"do we even hav mac und ches?"  
"can u go to te stur an buy som mac and ches? pls"  
"omfg jean there are kids in afruca wit no mac und ches"  
"bUT WE ARENT KIDS IN AFRICA MAROC" marco squint at him then sighed, "fine" and got his keys. he gav jean a smal kis and gropd his (jeans) ass before walkin out te duur to his cur.

**_~at stur~_**  
"hmmMMMMMMMM...hMMMMMMMMMMMM, wehur is te mac nd ches?" marco whispurd to himsef, den herd converusutin on te isle nex to him. he turnd his hed to see armin and erwin pickin out yogurts and talkin about how this yogurt flavur is betur than THIS yougurt flavur  
"omfg erwun who tf gets grap flavurd yogurt ?" armin complund. "i get grap flavurd yogurt u fegget" "erwun pls" "armun pls" "cant we jus get lik - peach or someten" "omfg armun do u even hav ur priortiies strait ? peach is gros" "omfg i aint gon suk ur dik when te tim coms" armin crosd his arms and turnd awey. erwin poutd, "fin, wut about bluebere ?" armin smild and grabd a shit-ton of bluebere yogurts and shovd them in the cart harshly like fuck armin ur gonna break the fuckn platic can its in fuck armun calm ur shit do u wana fukn not get some bluebere yogurt ?  
marco gigld at them and continued to serch for mac and ches.

~bak at da marcnarc and jin-jin resudunc~  
"bab i gotchu mac and ches" jean no ansur  
"jennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn? jen u oki ?" den marco got wored und went to serch fur his sugarplum  
he pushd opend te bedrom duur and jean stood their with blushies of embarasment on his fac, marco lokd down at wut jean was wearin and omfg jean was wearin a yellow lingere outfit wit un-cookd macaroni glud on it.  
"..." "..." they wer silent fur lik, a few moments then marco leand on te door fram and wus lik "ya kno u lok kinda sexii" and jean blushd hurudur "u think so ?" "ya. wel bab im gona mak dis mac and ches, keep dat outfit on ;) " jean blushd as marco walkd out te rom to te kitchun.

_**after eating awkwardly-**_ marco staring at jean in his sexy outfit and jean occasionally saying 'bab pls im tryna eat in peace' but marco still looked at him.

den aftur marco fukin yankd jean to the bed and felt up on that bitch makin jean shuddur and shit and marco smakd his butt and made it all red and they fukd.

when dey wer after-cuddlen they wer lik "marco ilysm" "jean ilysm too" kiss-kiss and dey went to slep.

_**~te nex mornin marco go to cofe shop and see ymir thar~**_

"omfg ymir"

"wut"

"should i propose to jean"

"lol not yet but later on - u 2 are cute"

"omfg thanks gurl u rally know me"

"stfu marco"

"lolk bye" 

that night marco had discovered jeans love to wear lingere and shit and marco was just like "Lol jean your so cute" and jean took that as accpetance and marco was like "hecky yea"

armin was sitll thinkin nervously bout how this weekund would go **_;)))))))_**


	18. Old Friend

**_In a situation where annie doesn't fuckn wana hangout with an old frend but mikasa aint havin dat negativity shit_**

_'omfg I cant beliv she do dis to me, so fukn cold'_ annie thot, acshuly it wasn't even that cold – annie just didn't wanna be out-fucking-sid waitin fur the car cus Mikasa/eren/armin where going to a restaurant 'cus eren was lik "AYYYYY" and armin was lik "AYYYY" and Mikasa calld them dumbfucks and drivd there.

Annie saw te car around te curnur pul up den driv in front of her. Te pasungurs windows opend and in the drivers seat was Annie's old friend – Mina. They hadn't saw eachuthur at da party, well kinda, but they were already leaving. Mina had hit her up like "ayy" and suggested to hangout and annie was like "no" but mikasa made her cause she thought itd be good for her, ya kno.

"hrey" Mina greeted wit a smil, unlokin te car door. Anie got a grip on it and slid into the seat, slouching back a litel.

"so wer we goin agin" anie askd, den turnd on te radio.

"idk – lik mcdonalds or sometin idgaf" then mina started mouthing 'whEN YOURE READY COEM AND GET IT NANANANANANANNANANANDSNSADUHBDSFJLHDSFDSFJHJHBEDSHIUDSPEPHIRGERGPURWGAHIURWGA'

Annie noded like_ 'iight son I could go for a mcFlurry'_

**_~McDuneld~_**

"so lik – my mom is thinkin' of moving back here" Mina smild and drank moar of her drank.

"o rely ?" anie sey

"ya, plus I might even go bak to ur school J"

"o das cool, how was it lik when u movd to Sina ?" anie askd

"o it was pretty cool, a lot of the people were rich faggets but it was fun- I had a homie there plus I frick frakd"

"oh wow im suprisd. U wer such a pussy"

"lolye"

"wut wus ur first tim leik"

"wel I didn't hav dek in me"

"o so u lesbun"

"ya kinda"

"das cool"

"ya…so I herd u datin reinur … or was it berthult ? hm "

"o no, I aint datin niethur of dem. Achsuly they datin eachother"

"no wonder I saw dem makin out in a car after the new yurs party. I thought they were jus drunk or somtin"

"lolololol."

"so who u datin"

"wat"

"o marco told me u wer datin summon"

"o- O I furgot u wer marco's sistur lol. Did u guys keep in touch a lot?"

"yea achsuly, ya kno lol, hes kinda an overproctectiv bruthur."

"das so cute omfg" annie gigld. _she fukn gigld. 'she so adurbl omfg' mina thot._

"im datin Mikasuuuuuu"

"o sinc when ? I thought u guy spracticaly hatd eachothur when u were kids."

"lolyea she only hated me 'cus I picked on her little fagget brother Eren"

"ololyea, didn't he have anger issues"

"lol I think so"

They laufd together and decided_ 'why the fuck not lets get another large fries and talk hella'_ and they did.

They got back in the car and sang along to Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus songs. Mina parked in front of Annie's apartment, they exchngd numburs.

"I had fun tim. We shuld so do dis again lol" annie suggested, shoving te piec of papr in her hoodie pocket.

"yea, jus lik old tims aha, k well ill text u later. Bye"

"bye" annie wavd and walkd in the tall building. Mina waited till annie was out of sight till leaving, like a protective mother or something. Mina looked down at the wheel and smiled, smiled all the way home acshuly. She only thought of them as good frends, but Mina still had romatic feelins fur annie…like she did when they wer yungur.

* * *

_** ~at resrunt (useless extra thingy)~**_

Armin fukn stufd anthur bred down his throt, "wow I forgot how fukn amazon dis olive-gurdun bred is"

"I kno ryt" eren and mikasa seid.

Waitur com up to dem wit a 'these-fukn-pigs-stuffin-down-all-my-leftovers' and seyd, "k wel u gon ordur nao"

'o shet' mikasa,armin,eren think – they alrudy full off bred.

"k wel, il hav dis uh –thing"  
waitur eye armin, "wat thing"

"ya no dis thing" armin pointd at picture of BLT.

"k whutevur. Wbu homie gurl"

Eren stood up defensivly, "donut cal me sistur thet"

"k whtevur wtf u wan"

"shuldnt u be more respecte-tiv cus we ur fukn customurs ?" mikasa growld

"ya but ur eatin all me leftover bred. I get the leftover bred after the restaurant closes fur te night." Then a tear run down the mans face, he hasn't aten in 5 days, and he cant support his family.

Mikasa,Eren, and Armin have a quiet dramatic moment then look at eachother than back at the man.

They fukn stuffed their mouths with more bread saying, "lol we dgaf" and the waiter go back and cry in the corner of the kitchen 'till the cook tells him to stop being a fegget and leave. The waiter does so, and collapses on the street in tears, and the regret that he could never accomplish anything in life. From the forcefulness of his father, and the grief and mourning he spent over his dead mother- killed by his own father. The wife he fell in love with, and they children they had – were dead. _I couldn't save them … _The man died with that thought, his heart stopped beating right on the street. And there he lied, the ambulance came soon after, closing the street and putting a blanket over the dead body. _I couldn't save them …_

"lol wut a fegget" the trio laufd and ate the rest of the leftover bred.

**_Boom dramatic stuf. I felt lik I neded to update this. Plus I really don't wana write (with effort; correct gramur) armin and Erwin frcik frackin unless its perfekt. K wel whutevur ill end up doin it enyway._**


	19. Mini-Chapter: Big girls don't cry

**_More procrastination and I actually want to make another replica of this story but spelled right and well, better_**

* * *

****_Jeanmarco residents_

Jean was in the shitter and Marco was washing the dishes.

"I hope you know, I HOPE YOU KNOW, THAT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU," Marco sang loudly, and Jean smiled, '_wats dis fegget doin nao'_

"ITS PERSONAL, MYSELF AND I, WE'VE GOTTEN SOME STRAIGHTENING OUT TO DO, AND IM GONNA MISS YOU LIKE A CHILD MISSES THEIR BLANKET- BUT IVE GOT TO GET A MOVE ON IN MY LIFE,"

Jean walked in the kitchen quietly, making sure not to make any noises.

"ITS TIME TO BE A BIG GIRL NOW, AND BIG GIRLS DOTN CRY"

Jean fukn lost in and laughed really loud, scaring the ever living shit out of Marco because he was right behind him.

Marco was blushing embarrassingly and hid his hands in front of his face. Jean looked at him and kissed his hands, moving them away and pecking a kiss on Marco's nose.

"youre so cute-OEJIOPIHUER[OIFJUHEORT" marco cut jean off cus he hit him with a nearby pan

"WAT WAS THAT FUR ?"

"fur sneakin up on me lik a fegget" marco had a pissed-moody face on and crossed his arms, lokin away

Jean gigld and tickld marco till he gave in and stopped-bein mad. Dey cudld and marco took lik a 2 hour nap and jean did the rest of the dishes and when marco woke up jean carried him to bed and they fell back asleep at lik 10pm.

Aw yis


	20. Mini-Chapter: Veggie-Fries for your soul

**Wow 3 so far, I don't wanna write it but I have**

* * *

_Mikarmeren residents_

Eren walked in Armins room – that was light blue colored and was hella stacked with shelves and shelves of books –with a bag of _Veggie Fries (omfg those are so good Im fukn craving them jfc I cant wait till I move out of this booty ass house I fukn live with 6 other pigs who fukn devour shit in 3 seconds tops fuck this house). _He plopd down next to te fukn nerd who was fukn sketchin drawings of the beach.

"whatcha doin" eren askd, bitin another chip loud af.

"sketchin' shit. Wbu?"

"dude, these are bomb af u wanan try"

"yasure" and armin ate one and looked at Eren like – 'omfgomfgomfgomfgHOLYMOTHEROFJESUSFUCKINGCHRIST THESE ARE AMZIAIZING' and eren nodded back like 'ya ikr'

"dude" armin gaspd orgasmically as he ate another, "I DEMAND MORE"

"les go to te stor and buy hella"

"omfg ya ikr" armin agred and eren drovd them to the nearest walamrt. They came home with about 20 bags of LARGE VEGGIE-FRIES BAGS (that's like, big ass bags of lay-chips or some shit) and they shoved them in the cabinet.

Mikasa came home from work about 2 hours later, the boys were passed out from talking about how-fcuking-weird is the universe. Mikasa opened the cabinets and turned to look at the camera like its was The Office oor some shit and made a ridiculous face and took a bag out and tried it.

Eren and armin popped up behind her and mikasa turned to them with the same 'omfgomfgomfgomfgHOLYMOTHEROFJESUSFUCKINGCHRIST THESE ARE AMZIAIZING' face and eremin smiled and they went back to the store and bought 30 more bags and the whole fucking kitchen and living room was filled with Veggie-Fries-Bags and they filled a kiddie-pool (bought at store when they were buying chips cause Mikasa suggested diving in a pool full of chips and eremin were just like "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" to the idea) with fries and fell asleep in it. Dw they didn't drown.

They finished the rest of the chips in an hour.

**_Fucking incredible. _**


End file.
